


Your Love

by Cassinta_melyana



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassinta_melyana/pseuds/Cassinta_melyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your Love<br/>________________________________________<br/>Cast :   Leeteuk as Yeoja Sungmin’s Sister<br/>Sungmin as Yeoja Leeteuk’s Little Sister<br/>Kyuhyun<br/>Kang in<br/>Other SJ Members (Heechul,Siwon,Kibum,Hankyung,Donghae,Eunhyuk)<br/>Genre : Genderswitch,Romance,Hurt<br/>Rate : PG-17<br/>Disclaimer : This FF is mine, the cast are belong to God and their parents. <br/>________________________________________<br/>Terkadang kita merasakan cinta yang salah sampai akhirnya kita menemukan cinta sejati. Di dunia ini tidak ada cinta yang salah yang ada hanya jatuh pada orang yang tidak tepat. Inilah yang mungkin akan terjadi kepada dua orang Yeoja cantik. Mereka harus memilih antara cinta atau saudara.<br/>Sebaiknya kit abaca kelanjutan cerita ini…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ~ The Beginning of Love~  
“kakak!!!!!” teriakan lembut Yeoja mungil yang ada di dapur sukses membuat sang kakak membuka matanya sedikit. Yeoja itu memlih terpejam lagi di banding harus bangun, tubuhnya benar-benar tidak mau bergerak. Rasanya berat dan sedikit panas, mungkin demam. Merasa panggilannya tidak di jawab Sungmin si penyuka pink ini buru-buru ke lantai 2 untuk melihat kakak nya.  
Cklek  
Pintu kamar pun terbuka, Sungmin segera membuka tirai jendela “sampai kapan kau akan tidur terus Kak, kau mau membuat perusahaan ayah bangkrut?” canda sungmin. Ia beralih duduk di tepi kasur. Tidak ada jawaban yang ada hanyalah deru nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Sungmin segera membuka selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh kakak nya.  
“astaga! Kau sakit kak?” seru Sungmin panic, ia menempelkan telapak tangan nya di dahi Teuki “panas nya tinggi sekali” Sungmin bangkit dari kasur dna menuju dapur, membuatkan bubur hangat,segelas air putih dan juga obat. Tidak lupa juga Sungmin menyiapkan baskom kecil untuk mengompres dahi Teuki. “kak bangun, makan dulu baru setelah itu minum obat dan istirahat”  
Leeteuk membuka matanya perlahan “maaf merepotkan mu Minnie” Leeteuk mengambil gelas dan langsung minum obat tanpa memakan buburnya terlebih dahulu. “aku terlalu pusing untuk makan Minnie, kau tidak perlu khawatir aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kau pergi kekampus jangan membolos hanya karena aku”  
“tapi kak?!”  
“kau sebentar lagi akan lulus dan bergabung dengan perusahaan ayah, jadi jangan membolos Min” Leeteuk kembali berbaring  
Dengan berat hati Sungmin meninggalkan Leeteuk sendiri di rumah. “baiklah aku pergi, jangan lupa makan kak”  
Leeteuk hanya tersenyum dan kembali tertidur.  
________________________________________  
“kenapa tidak di angkat sih” gerutu Namja putih sambil berulang kali menekan nomor yang sama dari ponselnya “apa terjadi sesuatu padanya”  
Teman di sebelahnya agak rishi melihat Kyuhyun khawatir atau bisa di bilang panic karena yeojachingu nya tidak mengangkat telephone nya. “kenapa kau tidak kerumahnya”  
Kyuhun menoleh kearah Siwon yang merupakan teman satu kantor nya “kau benar juga.. kalau begitu aku duluan.. salam buat Kibum ya”  
Siwon hanya mengangkat tangan nya sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun menuju mobilnya sambil terus menelphone kekasihnya.  
Ctek  
Kyuhyun tersenyum lega saat sambungan telephone nya di angkat “kau dimana? Hmmm baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang.. “ Kyuhyun langsung menyalakan mobilnya dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan tinggi.  
Leeteuk terlalu lemas untuk membukakan pintu rumah nya, setidaknya ia tahu siapa yang datang. Yupz benar, kekasihnya langsung datang setelah mendengar bahwa dirinya sakit. Brak! Namja itu langsung duduk di sisi kasur dan menempelkan tanganya ke dahi Teuki “badan mu masih panas Teuki, kau sudah makan?”  
Leeteuk menggeleng “aku malas” jawabnya  
“aku suapi ya”  
“aku bukan anak kecil Kyu~” rengek Teuki “ kau memegang kunci rumah ku?”Tanya Leeteuk. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk “kau lupa kalau kau yang memberikannya”  
Leeteuk tersenyum. Ia sadar bahwa ia memberikan kunci rumah nya pada Kyuhyun. Leeteuk sangat percaya pada Kyuhyun, ia yakin Kyuhyun tidak akan menayalah gunakannya.”kalau tidak mau makan, aku akan mengganti kompresan nya”  
Kyuhyun memeras saputangan ke dalam baskom dan menempelkannya ke dahi kekasihnya “kenapa kau bisa sakit?”  
“aku kehujanan”  
“aku tahu kau suka hujan tapi jangan hujan-hujanan juga, kau kan bawa mobil” gerutu Kyuhyun  
“aku tidak hujan-hujanan,saat itu aku sedang keluar dengan manager ku. Ternyata saat kemabli ke kantor hujan dan baju kuu basah kuyup” jelas Leeteuk. “sebaiknya kau pulang sebelum adik ku pulang”  
“memang nya kenapa?”  
“kau bisa di hajar oleh nya, ia agak protektif pada ku”  
Kyuhyun tertawa renyah, ia mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Leeteuk dan mencium bibir yeoja itu sekilas “panas”  
“pabo! Kau bisa tertular”  
“tidak mungkin… “ Kyuhyun mencium bibir Leeteuk lagi “adik mu tidak akan menghajar ku, justru ia akan terpesona pada ku karna ia akan merasa beruntung punya kakak ipar tampan seperti ku”  
Wajah Leeteuk bersemu merah “pulang lah..” bujuk Leeteuk. Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun meninggalkan kekasihnya itu dalam keadaan masih demam.  
Kyuhyun meraih mantel nya dan memeluk Leeteuk sekali lagi “semoga besok kau sudah sembuh”  
Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduk nya dan bersiap membuka pintu tetapi belum sempat ia memutar kenop pintu, pintu kamar Leeteuk terbuka. Mata Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Sungmin yang terkejut karena ada laki-laki di kamar sang kakak. Yang Sungmin tahu kakak nya belum mempunyai kekasih dan bahkan ia masih ingat bahwa laki-laki yang mendekati Leeteuk harus berhadapan dengan nya terlebih dahulu  
“kau siapa?”Tanya Sungmin agak dingin. Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah menoleh kea rah Leeteuk yang kelihatan bingung. Sedangkan Sungmin masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan sinis “dia siapa kak?”  
“hmmmm” Leeteuk belum bisa menjawab ia takut kalau Sungmin akan menendang Kyuhyun keluar.”itu….”  
“aku pacar kakak mu” jawab Kyuhyun dengann santai.  
“APA!!” teriak Sungmin hingga membuat Kyuhyun menutup telinganya “sejak kapan? Kenapa kakak tidak memberitahu ku… apa kakak yakin dia namja baik?”  
Kyuhyun maju selangkah membuat Sungmin mundur kebelakang . kyuhyun lalu menutup pintu kamar Leeteuk. “kenapa kau teriak-teriak seperti itu? Dengar ya… aku pria baik-baik Sungmin” jelas Kyuhyun penuh penegasan “  
“kau tahu namaku?”  
Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, baru kali ini ia melihat gadis sepolos Sungmin “tentu saja aku tahu, kakak mu sering membicarakan mu… sudah lah. Aku mau pulang… sampai ketemu Sungmin-ssi”  
Sungmin mematung di depan pintu. Otaknya masih mencerna kejadian tadi, jadi selama ini Leeteuk merahasiakan hubungan nya dengan Kyuhyun dari Sungmin. Sungmin berniat menanyakan hal ini pada kakak nya tetapi berhubung Leeteuk masih sakit ia memutuskan untuk bertanya besok pagi  
________________________________________  
Demam Leeteuk sudah turun, yeoja itu segera merapikan kamar dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja. Leeteuk segera turun dari lantai dua dan mencoba menghindari Sungmin “kak” belum sempat memakai sepatu, Leeteuk menoleh kearah suara “ne Sungmin….”  
“aku hari ini malas memasak, jadi aku akan menjemput mu untuk makan malam”  
“tapi—“  
“kau tidak boleh menolak!” tegas Sungmin yang masih memakai piyama. Leeteuk menelan ludah nya,takut melihat Sungmin yang berubah menjadi kelinci ganas  
“baiklah” jawab Leeteuk “aku pergi” Leeteuk segera membuka pintu dan bergegas berangkat. Ia sudah bersiap untuk masuk kedalam mobil yang terparkir di luar. Tapi ia menoleh kearah jalan ketika merasa ada seseorang yang menjemput nya.  
“Leeteuk-ssi,bahaya menyetir disaat kau baru saja sembuh”  
Leeteuk tersenyum lembut kearah namja yang ada di dalam mobil. Namja itu membalas senyum Leeteuk dan memperlihatkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya “aku kuat kok Kang in-ssi”  
“ya.. tapi tetap saja.. masuk lah. Atau aku berhenti menjadi manager mu”  
Leeteuk tentu memlih masuk kedalam mobil daripada ia kehilangan manager perusahaan yang selama ini membantunya mengurus perusahaan milik ayah nya yang telah meninggal. “Sungmin di rumah?”  
Leeteuk mengangguk. Ia sibuk memandangi HP nya yang dari tadi bergetar. Ok.. mungkin Kyuhyun ingin memastikan drinya telah sembuh, tidak enak juga mengangkat telephone dari kekasih di samping manager nya. Mereka berdua pun hanya diam mengarungi pikiran masing-masing. Setelah sampai Leeteuk keluar terlebih dahulu dan bergegas menuju ruangan nya. Sudah ada berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di mejanya “sepertinya aku akan sakit lagi” gumam nya.  
Disisi lain  
Sungmin yang malas memasak mencari café untuk makan. Perutnya sudah keroncongan dari tadi,tak lama ia menemuka café yang cukup menarik. Ia segera memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela dan memesan secangkir the hangat dan roti bakar. Setidak nya itu cukup mengganjal perutnya sampai ia makan malam dengan sang kakak.  
“Sungmin”  
Sungmin menghentikan makannya dan beralih menatap namja yang tidak asing lagi buatnya “kau?”  
Namja itu langsung duduk di hadapan Sungmin tanpa meminta ijin padanya dan langsung memesan makanan “kau tidak memasak? Lalu kakak mu tidak sarapan?”  
Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya “jangan sok akrab” balas Sungmin  
“sudahlah Sungmin, lupakan kejadian waktu aku di kamar kakak mu. Wajar kan kalaau namja chingu nya datang menjenguk” Kyuhyun menyeruput teh hangat nya dengan santai  
Mata Sungmin melotot “kau.. pacaran dengan kakak ku?”  
Kyuhyun mengangguk santai “ya Tuhan”  
“ada yang salah?” Tanya Kyuhyun  
“banyak… kakak tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang ini dan kedua aku tidak tahu apa kau pria baik-baik atau bukan”  
“ya! Lagi-lagi kau mempermasalahkan hal itu, tentu saja aku pria baik-baik.”  
Sungmin menyadarkan tubuhnya di kursi dan memijit pelipis nya yang sedikit pusing, setidaknya Leeteuk harus memberitahu nya terlebih dahulu “aku tidak merestuimu”  
“aku tidak butuh restu dari siapapun selagi Teuki mencintai ku”  
Sungmin rasanya ingin menyiram namja di depannya itu dengan gelas nya. Tapi ia menahanya, tidak mungkin ia melukai namja yang dicintai kakak nya. Agar lebih meyakinkan bahwa Kyuhyun pria baik-baik, Sungmin lebih memlih bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun bisa bertemu dengan kakak nya.  
“semua orang tau perusahaan ayah mu Sungmin-ssi, dan semua orang tau bahwa Leeteuk adalah pewaris perushaan. Aku pernah bertemu dengan nya secara tidak sengaja di bis tapi saat itu aku masa bodoh, aku mengenalnya lewat Koran yang membahas kematian ayah mu. Aku salut meski ia dari golongan atas ia tetap seperti masyarakat biasanya, mengendarai transportasi umum”  
“lalu.. kau menguntit”  
“enak saja… justru aku bertemu dengan nya ketika ia berjalan di bawah hujan dengan sengaja. Sepertinya waktu itu ia sempat merasa depresi karena mendadak memegang perusahaan sebesar itu. Kakak mu tidak mudah di dekati saat itu, ia lebih suka menyendiri “  
“kau tidak mendekati kakak ku karena uang kan”  
“untuk apa?aku sudah kaya… “ jawab Kyuhyun agak sedikit menyombong “aku menyukai kakak mu karena sifat nya, kau juga memiliki sifat yang sama dengan nya”  
“hah?”  
“kalian sama-sama saling melindungi, apa kau tahu demi dirimu ia berusaha mati-matian menjaga posisinya saat ini… bahkan ia sempat bilang padaku bahwa ia akan memberikan apapun pada mu asal kau bahagia”  
Sungmin tercengang mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun melihat jam tangan nya “aku harus ke kantor… senang bertemu dengan mu Sungmin-ssi” Kyuhyun berdiri dan membungkukakn badan lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih termenung. Apa benar pria itu memang baik untuk kakak nya.  
________________________________________  
Jam 5  
Leeteuk merapikan berkas-berkas yang ada di atas meja nya, ia merenggangkan tubuh nya sebentar lalu meraih handphone yang sedari tadi tergeletak di sofa. Ia segera mengambil nya dan mengecek apakah ada pesan masuk. Tidak ada pesan masuk dari Kyuhyun yang ada pesan dari sungmin yang mengajak nya bertemu dengan nya.  
Ia sudah bisa menebak adiknya akan membahas tentang Kyuhyun. Leeteuk segera keluar dari kantor dan menuju lokasi tempat Sungmin berada.  
Sungmin duduk sambil menyeruput jus jeruk nya, ia memandang keluar jendela menunggu Teuki Eonnie nya datang. “Sungmin-ah” sapa Leeteuk ceria. Sungmin hanya membalas dengan senyuman “maaf menunggu lama”  
Sungmin menggeleng pelan, “kau mau makan?” tawar Leeteuk. Sungmin pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Karna Sungmin tidak mau makan akhirnya Leeteuk pun hanya memesan jus strawberry kesukaan nya.  
“kak” panggil Sungmin memulai pembicaraan. Leeteuk langsung menatap Sungmin “kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat memperhatikan namja yang dekat dengan mu?”  
Leeteuk mengangguk. Ia sudah tahu alasan Sungmin bertindak seperti itu, karena ia tahu banyak pria yang mendekatinya hanya untuk mengambil alih perusahaan. Apalagi semenjak ayah dan ibu mereka meninggal tentu makin banyak namja yang mendekati kakak nya hanya dengan alas an uang, belum lagi paman-paman mereka yang mencoba menjatuhkan Leeteuk hanya untuk duduk di posisi Leeteuk.  
“apa kau yakin dengan Kyuhyun?” Tanya Sungmin serius.  
Leeteuk tersenyum lembut “ya.. Kyuhyun namja yang baik”  
“kau yakin?...”  
“tentu… aku belum menceritakan ini padamu. Keputusan ku menyembunyikannya darimu karena aku ingin memastikan terlebih dahulu padamu. Kyuhyun tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan ia menyayangi ku dengan caranya sendiri.”  
“lalu bagaimana kau bertemu dengan nya?” Sungmin menanyakan hal yang tadi ia tanyakan pada Kyuhyun, hanya ingin memastikan Kyuhyun bukan namja yang mengada-ngada  
“waktu itu aku sangat depresi dan terpukul karena kepergian ayah yang mendadak, apalagi pengacara ayah langsung menyuruhku duduk di posisi ayah. Tentu itu menjadi beban yang besar buat ku. Kau sendiri tahu paman-paman kita tidak semuanya peduli pada kita,aku sempat melihatnya di bis tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya karena pada saat itu ada banyak yang ku pikirkan sampai akhirnya Tuhan mempertemukan ku dengan Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Saat itu sedang hujan, dan aku dengan sengaja hujan-hujanan sambil menangis. Kyuhyun lah yang memberikan ku payung,semenjak saat itu aku selalu bertemu dengan nya hanya untuk sekedar bercerita” Leeteuk menghela nafas sebentar “dia benar-benar menjaga ku, keluarga nya pun sangat baik padaku. Percayalah pada ku bahwa Kyuhyun laki-laki yang baik”  
“bagaimana kalau ia mencampak kan mu”  
Leeteuk terdiam sejenak untuk berfikir “ hmmm… aku tidak berfikir sampai sejauh itu loh. Tapi jika itu terjadi aku akan bertanya kenapa ia mencampak kan ku lalu pergi dari kehidupannya “  
“ayo pulang” Sungmin langsung bangkit dari duduk nya “sudah malam dan aku tidak ma melihat kakak sakit lagi. Akan ku pastikan si Kyuhyun itu tidak menyakitimu”  
Leeteuk pun mengikuti langkah Sungmin, namun langkah nya terhenti sejenak dan menatap punggung Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh “kenapa melamun”  
“hah?hmm”  
Leeteuk pun menyusul sungmin dan berdiri di samping nya hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa dari tadi ada namja yang mengawasinya dari jauh. Menjaganya setiap saat tanpa ia tahu.  
________________________________________  
Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah Leeteuk, setelah ia menceritakan semuanya pada Sungmin ia pun sudah mulai berani menginjakan kaki nya dengan leluasa. Sungmin sampai-sampai jengah melihat Kyuhyun yang kadang sok romantic atau memang sengaja membuat Sungmin jengah. Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu rumah Leeteuk, ia sudah menyiapkan senyuman khas nya namun sayang ketika sungmin lah yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. “kakak mu mana?”  
Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya “mandi” jawab sungmin singkat.  
“mandi? Boleh aku masuk”  
Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun keluar “enak saja!”  
“Kyuhyun?” Leeteuk meyembulkan kepalanya di balik pundak Sungmin “kalian bertengkar lagi?” kini Leeteuk menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian “hmmm”  
Tanpa meminta ijin dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung masuk melewati Sungmin begitu saja. Sungmin bisa dengan jelas menyium aroma parfum dari tubuh Kyuhyun saat namja itu melewatinya, dada nya sedikit sesak sampai-sampai ia mematung di depan pintu. “Sungmin” panggil Kyuhyun “kau mau keluar?” Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang tersadar dari lamunan nya langsung menutup pintu dengan keras.  
“kak? Kau kan bisa minta tolong Kang in-ssi untuk mengantarkan mu, kenapa harus dengan dia?” sungmin langsung menunjuk Kyuhyun  
Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin “Kang in-ssi sedang ada rapat di luar kota dan saat ini aku membantu kakak mu untuk mencari bahan yang di butuhkan untuk perayaan perusahaan ayah mu”  
Sungmin berdecih “apa kau mau ikut Sungmin-ah?”ajak Leeteuk. Mata Sungmin langsung berbinar terang, ia bisa menjaga kakak nya dari evil itu. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh kearah Leeteuk seakan berkata ‘ini kan kencan kita kenapa mengajak Sungmin’, Leeteuk hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan tersenyum lembut “bersiaplah” perintah Leeteuk mutlak  
Kini Kyuhyun yang tidak terima “heizzz.. “keluh Kyuhyun  
“ingat Kyu, kita pergi bukan untuk berkencan tetapi mencari bahan yang di butuhkan untuk perayaan nanti”  
Kyuhyun memeluk Leeteuk “kau sibuk dan aku juga sibuk, kita jarang berkencan juga kan. Kenapa tidak sekalian”  
“berhenti lah merengek atau aku akan menghubungi Kang in-ssi, dia selalu datang tepat waktu ketika aku membutuhkan nya”  
Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika mendnegar Leeteuk menyebut nama Kang in. ia tidak mau ada namja lain di hidup Leeteuk kecuali dirinya “jelas saja dia selalu datang, dia kan manager mu”  
“cepat lepaskan pelukan mu sebelum Sungmin melihat”  
Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Leeteuk dan perlahan mencium lembut bibir manis Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menikamati perlakuan lembut Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun terbuka sedikit, senyumnya terukir indah saat melihat Sungmin yang berada di belakang Leeteuk. Wajah Sungmin sedikit shock,wajah nya memerah dan jantung nya berdegup kencang. Semakin Kyuhyun mencium Leeteuk dengan lembut,maka semakin senang Kyuhyun melihat ekspresi Sungmin. Sungmin berpaling sambil memegang dadanya dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya.  
Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Leeteuk lembut “terima kasih malaikat ku” ucap Kyuhyun. “Sungmin “ panggil Kyuhyun pura-pura baru saja melihat Sungmin “kau sudah siap?”  
“ayo” ajak Leeteuk yang masih malu dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun, yang dia pikirkan adalah apakah Sungmin melihat kejadian tadi?  
Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan berjalan di belakang kakak nya dan calon kakak iparnya. Leeteuk duduk di depan tepat di samping Kyuhyun yang memang akan menyetir. Mobil pun melaju dengan perlahan namun lama kelamaan berjalan cepat, Sungmin hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya menatap ke luar jendela. Sesekali Kyuhyun melihat sungmin dari kaca mobil, kadang Sungmin memergoki Kyuhyun sedang melihatnya dan ia memilih memalingkan wajah nya. “Kyu nanti mampir ke butik milik Heechul dulu ya…”  
Kyuhun sedikit terkejut “hah?”  
“kau tidak enak badan? Dari tadi aku mengajak mu biacara kau hanya diam”  
“maaf…. Maaf “ pintanya sambil tersenyum “iya aku akan mengantar mu ketempat Heechul”  
Sesampainya di Mall, Leeteuk langsung menuju tempat yang dituju. Ia menyiapkan beberapa bahan yang di perlukan selama pesta perayaan Perusahaan seperti vas bunga,dll. Tentunya ia akan menghubungi pihak yang bertanggung jawab atas hal itu semua. Kyuhyun dengan setia mengikuti di belakang kemana pun Leeteuk pergi. Kyuhyun berjalan lambat mengimbangi sungmin yang sedari tadi memasang wajah gelisah.  
“Sungmin-ah” ucap Kyuhyun memecah keheningan “kau sakit?”  
Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun “kenapa kau berbuat seperti itu tadi di depan ku, kau sengaja?”  
“perbuatan yang mana? Ah—“kyuhyun pura-pura ingat “yang aku mencium kakak mu tadi… heizzz… kau cemburu”  
Wajah Sungmin merona merah “jangan bercanda, kau itu kekasih kakak ku” Sungmin langsung melangkah pergi hendak menyusul Leeteuk namun di tahan oleh Kyuhyun. “apasih” Sungmin berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mau tidak mau menatap mata Kyuhyun, ada sesuatu di dadanya ketika melihat Kyuhyun. Ia seperti bisa membaca apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun dan kakak nya nanti.  
“Sungmin” Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan tangan nya yang tadi mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Sungmin pun langsung menghampiri Leeteuk dan memeluk kakak nya dari belakang, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap kedua Yeoja itu berpelukan dari belakang sambil tersenyum.  
Setelah selesai, seperti yang di katakana Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun bahwa mereka akan mampir ke butik milik sahabat LEeteuk yaitu Heechul. Butiknya berada di Myeon-dong,Leeteuk berniat membelikan Sungmin sebuah gaun untuk di pakainya nanti. Ia cukup mengerti Sungmin tidak terlalu feminism agak sedikit seperti laki-laki. Mungkin kepribadian berubah ketika ia harus melindungi sang kakak yang memang gampang sakit.  
“Teukie!” sapa Heechul ramah dan memeluk Leeteuk dengan hangat. “memeluk mu seperti ini aku jadi tahu kalau kau bertambah kurus “ Heechul lalu menatap namja yang ada di belakang Leeteuk “apa Kyuhyun memperlakukan mu dengan tidak baik”  
Kyuhyun yang mendengar hanya bisa mengerutkan alis, Sungmin pun ikut tertawa “bahkan Heechul-ssi pun menganggapmu bukan pria yang baik-baik”  
Kyuhyun yang merasa di pojokan, mendekati Sungmin dan merangkul nya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut nya. “rasakan ini Sungmin!”  
“hentikan pabo!” teriak Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun tidak menghentikan aksinya dan tetap merusak tatanan Rambut Sungmin yang pendek “hentikan Kyu” perintah Leeteuk  
Kyuhyun pun menghentikan aksinya,Sungmin pun merapikan rambutnya dengan jemarinya. Entah kenapa ia cukup senang Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seperti tadi. Sungmin kembali mengatur nafas nya.  
“Minnie, bisa kau coba gaun ini” Leeteuk memberinya gaun warna biru, Sungmin pun meraihnya dan mencoba nya. Leeteuk yang meminta Heechul untuk mendesign gaun untuk Sungmin. Ia yakin Heechul bisa membuat Sungmin terlihat cantik.  
Saat tirai di buka,semua mata tertuju pada Sungmin.  
“cantik!” seru Heechul dan Leeteuk berbarengan. Sungmin tersenyum malu, wajah nya merona merah. Gaun warna biru tanpa lengan itu pun sukses memamerkan tubuh putih Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap Sungmin. Wajahnya tidak menampilkan ia senang dengan penampilan Sungmin. Sungmin yang melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun pun menjadi serba salah,  
“bagaimana Kyu?” Tanya Leeteuk memecah lamunan Kyuhyun “adik ku cantik kan?”  
“ya.. tentu.Sungmin memang cantik”Kyuhyun memuji Sungmin. Ia berbalik menatap Leeteuk “bagaimana dengan dirimu? Kau sudah mencoba gaun mu?”  
Leeteuk menggeleng “aku akan memakainya pada saat acara” leeteuk tersenyum kearah Sungmin “kau bisa ganti baju mu lagi Minnie” Sungmin mengangguk.  
Kyuhyun memasukan kedua tangan nya kedalam saku. “kau sakit?”Tanya LEeteuk yang sedikit kahwatir pada Kyuhyun  
“sepertinya aku flu” jawab Kyuhyun “tidak apa-apa, setelah ini minum obat dan tidur pun akan sembuh”  
“pekerjaan mu?”  
“ada Siwon, tidak akan ada masalah”  
“oh”  
Kyuhyun berrjalan menuju pintu keluar dan masuk kedalam mobil. “aneh” gumam Leeteuk. Ia segera masuk kedalam ruang ganti untuk membantu Sungmin. Heechul mendadak mengetuk jendela mobil Kyuhyun. Heechul langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun “Kyu~”  
“apa?”  
“kau benar-benar mencintai nya kan?” Tanya Heechul yang melihat semburat ke gelisahan di wajah Kyuhyun, ada sesuatu yang sepertinya akan terjadi tetapi Heechul tidak berani membayangkan “aku bukannya mau ikut campur dengan hubungan mu, tetapi Teuki lebih dari sekedar sahabat untuk ku”  
“tenang saja aku akan menjaganya”  
“kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku? Kau mencintainya?”  
Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Heechul “ ya.. aku mencintainya”  
Heechul tersenyum puas “Teuki sudah cukup terluka dengan kejadian yang menimpa keluarga nya,paman-pamanya berlomba-lomba menjatuhkannya tapi ia tetap bangkit dan itu karena ada dirimu. Aku mohon jangan lukai malaikat itu lagi….”  
Kyuhyun pun hanya diam, ia cukup mengerti keadaan kekasihnya. Sudah berulang kali Leeteuk mencoba bunuh diri ketika salah satu pamanya mencoba membuat nya tertekan. Untung saat itu Kyuhyun berhasil menggagalkan percobaan nya, Kyuhyun memutar kembali ingatannya saat Leeteuk mencoba terjun dari atap kantor, atau menabrakan diri di jalan raya. Namun Leeteuk sekarang sudah sadar bahwa dia masih memiliki orang yang menyayangingya.  
“tidak usah khawatir, aku akan menjaganya”  
________________________________________  
Kang in dengan teliti memantau keadaan kantor, ia tidak akan membiarkan paman-paman Leeteuk berulah lagi. Jangan hanya karna mereka pemegang saham lantas bisa seenaknya memperlakukan Yeoja seperti itu. Kang in kadang bisa naik darah jika melihat Leeteuk di bully di ruang rapat dewan direksi, jelas-jelas Leeteuk bisa menaikan pendapatan perusahaan dan malah menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan besar.  
Kang in selau menghela nafas jika mengingat itu semua. Kang in mengetuk pintu ruangan atasan nya itu, ia membuka pintu perlahan dan menghampiri Leeteuk yang sedang memeriksa dokumen. Kacamata bertengger indah di mata Leeteuk. “Leeteuk-ssi, persiapan perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan sudah 90 persen, hanya tinggal merapikan di beberapa bagian”  
Leeteuk melepas kacamatanya “baiklah.. terima kasih sudah membantu ku Kang in-ssi”  
“sama-sama Leeteuk-ssi”  
Leeteuk melirik jam yang ada di meja kerjanya “waktunya makan siang, ayo makan siang dengan ku Kang in-ssi”  
Kang in mengangguk senang “boleh…”  
Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju café yang tak jauh dari kantor. Leeteuk dan Kang in memesan menu yang sama, segelas jus strawberry dan pancake. Leeteuk tidak suka makan berat di siang hari karna ia akan mudah mengantuk. “sudah lama kita tidak berdua seperti ini ya” ucap Leeteuk memulai pembicaraan  
“hmmm” jawab Kang in “kau mau cerita sesuatu?”  
Leeteuk menggeleng pelan “tidak… justru aku ingin mendengar kau yang bercerita Kang in-ssi. Mungkin saja kau jenuh membantuku”  
Kang in menahan tawanya “siapa bilang? Aku tidak jenuh membantu mu hanya saja aku kadang kesal dengan sikap paman-paman mu yang mata duitan itu”  
“meski begitu mereka tetap paman ku… “  
Leeteuk memang sangat baik, meski paman-pamannya sempat membuat nya depresi ia tetap menganggap mereka keluarganya. “bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun” Kang in mengalihkan pembicaraan  
“baik-baik saja”  
Kang in menggenggam erat gelas jus strawberry nya “kapan kalian akan menikah?”  
“aku dan Kyuhyun belum berfikir sampai sana, karna masih ada banyak hal yang harus diselesaikan”  
“paling tidak kalian bertunangan…. “  
Leeteuk tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Kang in “aku akan memikirkan saran mu….” Kang in membalasnya dengan senyum.  
Hp Leeteuk bergetar, ia segera mengangkat telephone dari Sungmin. “ne.. Sungmin?.ah… aku lupa. Hmm… baiklah aku akan mina tolong Kyuhyun kalau begitu.. apa? Kang in sibuk.. mengertilah”  
Kang in mendongak kearah Leeteuk” ada apa?”  
“aku janji mau menjemputnya di kampus dan makan siang tapi aku lupa. Dia meminta mu untuk menjemputnya, tapi setelah ini kan kita harus bekerja.. pekerjaan kita cukup banyak. Jadi aku meminta tolong Kyuhyun untuk menjemputnya”  
“kalau begitu ayo kembali ke kantor ada banyak hal yang harus kita diskusikan”  
________________________________________  
Sungmin menggerutu kesal karena kakak nya yang lupa dengan janji yang tadi pagi mereka buat. Bertambah kesal lagi saat Leeteuk meminta Kyuhyun untuk menjemputnya.  
Tin!  
Kyuhyun membunyikan klakson mobil nya,ia menyuruh Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk di sebelahnya. “kau sepertinya punya banyak waktu luang”  
Kyuhyun tersenyum Evil “tentu saja aku punya waktu luang, aku punya karyawan yang akan membantuku mengurusi pekerjaan “  
Sungmin hanya berdecih melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang bisa di bilang agak sombongg, yah setidaknya Sungmin tahu namja di samping nya ini pemilik sekolah seni yang cukup terkenal di SEOUL,tidak hanya itu keluarga Kyuhyun memiliki lembaga pendidikan yang cukup popular untuk membantu siswa dalam penambahan pelajaran. “kau pasti belum makan, kita makan dulu” Kyuhyun langsung berhenti di sebuah café.  
“pulang saja” pinta Sungmin.  
“tapi aku lapar” Rengek Kyuhyun  
“aku akan masak. Makanya cepat antarkan aku pulang kerumah”  
Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, ia menyalakan mobil nya lagi dan mengantar Sungmin pulang ke rumah. Sesampainya di rumah, Sungmin mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam. Namja itu langsung duduk di ruang tamu seolah-olah ia adalah pemilik rumah, padahal Sungmin belum menyuruhnya untuk duduk.”kau seperti sudah hapal seluk beluk rumah ini?”  
Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Sungmin segera berganti baju dengan mengenakan kaus dan celana panjang, ia langsung menuju kedapur dan membuka lemari es. Ia berfikir sejenak,kira-kira ia akan memasak apa dengan bahan yang ada di lemari es. Sungmin mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang ada di lemari es,dan memulai mencucinya.  
Kyuhyun hanya melihat Sungmin yang memunggungi nya, merasa bosan—akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan membantu Sungmin. “aku bantu memotong sayuran”  
Kyuhyun meraih pisau dan syuran yang sudah di cuci sungmin “awas jangan asal”  
“tidak nona Sungmin” jawab Kyuhyun dengan penuh penegasan. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun menikmati waktunya memasak dengan Sungmin.  
“apa kau sering memasak juga dengan kakak ku?” Tanya Sungmin memulai topic pembicaraan.  
“tidak.. justru ini pertama kali nya aku membantu memasak, aku tidak pernah membantu kakak mu memasak”  
“kakak sering ke apartment mu?”  
“tidak juga… apa kau mau ketempat ku”  
“boleh?”  
“tentu saja”  
Sungmin secara tidak sadar menyunggingkan senyum senang karna di perbolehkan main ke tempat Kyuhyun. Begitu pula sebaliknya—Kyuhyun secara tidak sadar tersenyum senang. Selang beberapa detik mereka yang tadinya saling berdampingan tanpa menoleh,reflek saling menatap mata satu sama lain. Seperti ada sesuatu yang akan mereka katakana tapi tidak bisa terucap.  
Mereka terus saling berpandangan, tatapan mereka menyorotkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Mereka seperti mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka salah melangkah, tapi siapa yang bisa menghindari kehendak Tuhan.  
“aw!” ringisan Sungmin yang tidak sengaja terkena pisau membuyarkan lamunan keduanya. Jari Sungmin meyenggol pisau yang ada disamping nya. Kyuhyun langsung meraih jari Sungmin dan menghisap darahnya agar berhenti.  
Sungmin menarik tangan nya namun di tahan oleh Kyuhyun. Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang saat jari nya menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun ‘Tuhan berilah yang terbaik untuk kami’  
Kyuhyun segera mengambil kotak P3K dan mengobati jari Sungmin “makanya hati-hati” Sungmin hanya menunduk “Sungmin… “ panggil Kyuhyun “ayo lanjutkan memasak, aku akan menemani mu sampai kakak mu datang”  
Leeteuk setelah mendapat SMS dari Kyuhyun, segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya tepat waktu. Ia cukup senang ketika membaca pesan Kyuhyun bahwa ia dan Sungmin memasak makan malam untuk nya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akur. Itulah yang Leeteuk pikirkan.  
Sesampainya di rumah, Leeteuk langsung di sambut oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di meja makan. Sungmin menyuruh nya untuk bersih-bersih dulu baru makan malam. Dengan secepat kilat Leeteuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan turun ke lantai 1 untuk bergabung dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.  
Leeteuk menatap meja makan yang yang terlihat penuh dengan makanan, “kalian berdua memasak?” Tanya Leeteuk tidak percaya. Keduanya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Leeteuk mencoba mencicipi masakan di hadapannya. Ia sudah yakin masakan Sungmin pasti enak dan kali ini bertambah lezat karena di masak oleh dua orang penting dalam hidupnya. Ya… mereka berdua orang yang sangat penting bagi nya. “lebih enak dari biasanya”  
“tentu saja” sahut Kyuhyun. Leeteuk langsung senyum ke arah Kyuhyun “jadi aku tidak perlu memasak untuk mu “ ucap Leeteuk  
Kyuhyun tertawa “masakan Sungmin lebih lezat di bandingkan dengan mu”  
Leeteuk menggembungkan pipinya. Sungmin pun hanya bisa tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang mengejek kakak nya hingga cemberut. Malam itu d habiskan dengan tertawa dan saling bercerita tentang pekerjaan,dan juga kehidupan mereka. Sungmin pun tak luput ikut menceritakan tentang kehidupan peribadinya. Leeteuk cukup menyesal menghabiskan banyak waktunya di kantor di banding di rumah, dan ia baru tahu kalau Sungmin memenangkan banyak penghargaan dari berbagai kegiatan yang di ikutinya.  
Setelah selesai makan malam, Sungmin dan Leeteuk merapikan meja makan dan mencuci piring bersama. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat memejamkan mata di sofa, Leeteuk pun menyuruh Sungmin untuk segera masuk ke kamar.  
Leeteuk menghampiri Kyuhyun yang ada di sofa, “Kyu~” Leeteuk menepuk bahu Kyuhyun agar bangun. “kau tidur?”  
“tidak… disini sangat tidak nyaman. Boleh aku istirahat sebentar di kamar mu?”  
Leeteuk mengangguk, mungkin ia benar-benar lelah setelah membantu Sungmin memasak. Ia akan menyuruh Kyuhyun pulang setelah kekasihnya cukup istirahat. Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur,dan menggeliat pelan. Sedangkan Leeteuk duduk di tepi kasur, ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu “memang nya kau memasak besi sampai terlihat melelahkan seperti itu?”goda Leeteuk  
Kyuhyun menarik tangan Leeteuk hingga yeoja itu jatuh di atas tubuhnya, lalu Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya hingga membuat Leeteuk berada di bawah dan ia di atas. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajah nya hendak mencium Leeteuk,entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa yang di hadapannya bukan lah Leeteuk tapi orang lain. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mencium Leeteuk lagi tapi tidak bisa akhirnya ia hanya menaruh kepala nya di pundak Leeteuk “kau ada masalah”  
Kyuhyun memeluk LEeteuk dengan erat sambil menggeleng pelan “Kyu… “  
“kau mau bertunangan dengan ku?”  
Leeteuk membeku “tapi—“  
“kau ragu?”  
Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk yang ada di bawah nya,tersirat raut ke khawatiran di wajah nya. Banyak yang yeoja ini khawatirkan, dan Kyuhyun tahu itu. Justru karena Kyuhyun mengkahwatirkan Leeteuk maka ia langsung mengajak Leeteuk bertunangan.  
“aku bukan ragu, aku hanya kahwatir dengan perusahaan dan aku harus berbicara dengan paman-paman ku.”  
“aku juga khawatir dengan dirmu Teuki.. bisakah kau berhenti memikirkan paman-paman mu?” ucap Kyuhyun sedikit kesal “aku ada untuk mu.. kau tak perlu takut. Aku benar-benar kahwatir dengan mu, aku tidak ingin melihat mu terluka”  
“tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku”  
Kyuhyun hanya bisa menampilkan wajah kahwatir nya di depan malaikat nya,ke khawatiran yang cukup berlebih. Kyuhyun mencium Leeteuk dengan lembut mencoba memasukan rasa ke khawatiran nya agar Leeteuk cukup mengerti bahwa pertunangan nya akan membawa perubahan dalam hidupnya.  
Kyuhyun semakin dalam mencium Leeteuk,dan Leeteuk hanya bisa menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun yang memang suda biasa mencium nya seperti itu. ‘setidaknya pertunangan ini akan membuat perasaan ku berubah karna aku mulai menyukai adik mu’


	2. Your Love ~Mistake~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cast : Leeteuk as Yeoja Sungmin’s Sister  
>  Sungmin as Yeoja Leeteuk’s Little Sister  
>  Kyuhyun  
>  Kang in  
>  Other SJ Members (Heechul,Siwon,Kibum,Hankyung,Donghae,Eunhyuk)  
> Genre : Genderswitch,Romance,Hurt  
> Rate : PG-17  
> Disclaimer : This FF is mine, the cast are belong to God and their parents.   
> ________________________________________  
> Terkadang kita merasakan cinta yang salah sampai akhirnya kita menemukan cinta sejati. Di dunia ini tidak ada cinta yang salah yang ada hanya jatuh pada orang yang tidak tepat. Inilah yang mungkin akan terjadi kepada dua orang Yeoja cantik. Mereka harus memilih antara cinta atau saudara.   
> Sebaiknya kita baca kelanjutan cerita ini…

Chapter 2 ~Mistake~

 

Sungmin pasgi-pagi sekali sudah berada di dapur untuk membuat sarapan pagi untuk nya,sang kakak dan juga Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu menyiapkan bekal untuk Kyuhyun, tentunya atas ijin dari sang kakak. Leeteuk senang-senang saja karna setidaknya Sungmin peduli dengan calon kakak iparnya. “jangan kau beri sayuran di kotak makannya, Kyuhyun tidak menyukai sayuran”  
Sungmin hanya tertawa mendengar Kyuhyun tidak menyukai sayuran. “kau antarkan saja langsung ke sekolah,setiap pagi dia pasti akan disana”  
“kakak tidak ikut mengantar?”  
“kau saja aku ada rapat dan mengcek kesiapan pesta minggu depan, jadi kalau Kyuhyun menanyakan ku bilang saja begitu. Dia pasti mengerti”  
Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas, sebisa mungkin dia harus menahan senyum nya ketika mendengar nama Kyuhyun yang terucap dari bibir kakak nya. Ia tidak tahu harus sampai kapan seperti ini, melakukan kesalahan yang fatal.   
Sungmin memilih menaiki bis di banding mengendarai mobilnya sendiri ketika hendak menuju tempat Kyuhyun berada. Yeoja itu masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu dan menunggu Kyuhyun. Seorang yeoja yang bisa dibilang sekretaris Kyuhyun ini menyuruhnya masuk kedalam ruangan “kau membawakan ku bekal?” Tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung menyambar kotak makan yang di pegang Sungmin. “seperti nya sangat lezat”  
Sungmin duduk di sofa sambil memandangi Kyuhyun yang sedang menyantap sarapannya. “kau kelaparan sekali”  
“aku sengaja tidak mengisi perut ku saat tau kalau kau akan memberikan sarapan untuk ku”  
“kakak yang memberitahu mu?”  
Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan makannya dan mengangguk. Ia meletakan sarapannya dan menatap Sungmin yang gelisah “Minnie aku akan melamar kakak mu”  
“di pesta perusahaan nanti?”  
Kyuhyun mengangguk . sungmin agak kaget tapi itulah yang di harapkan setidaknya ia tidak membuat masalah lebih besar. “dia sempat menolak nya tapi jika aku mengatakannya saat pesta nanti ia pasti akan menerima nya, ia hanya takut dengan paman-pamannya”  
“kau membutuhkan cincin!” seru Sungmin.  
“kau mau mengantar ku Min? jari mu mungkin sama dengan jari kakak mu”  
Sungmin mengangguk antusias. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya Kyuhyun langsung pamit ke sekretaris nya untuk keluar sebentar. Mereka berdua pergi ke sebuah mall, untuk mencari cincin. Sungmin dengan teliti memilih cincin yang sesuai dengan kepribadian kakak nya “Minnie-ah ke sini!” Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan nya kearah Sungmin agar menghampirinya. Kyuhyun menunjuk cincin yang di sebelah kiri “bagaimana menurut mu?”  
“bagus!”  
Kyuhyun menyuruh petugas untuk mengambil cincin dan kemudian mencobanya di jari manis Sungmin. “pas! Ok. Aku akan membeli ini” Kyuhyun melepaskan kembali cincin yang di pakai Sungmin dan menyerahkan kepada petugas.  
“kakak akan menyukai ini”  
“pasti Minnie”  
Keduanya hanya tersenyum dan sibuk mengarungi pikiran masing-masing. Menekan dengan kuat perasaan yang membuncah dan berharap setelah ini semuanya baik-baik saja.  
________________________________________  
Akhirnya pesta perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan ayah Leeteuk pun tiba, Leeteuk sangat cantiik mengenakan gaun warna putih selutut. Ia sangat serasi dengan Kang in yang memakai stelan jas hitam. Orang-orang bahkan menyangka Kang in dan Leeteuuk mempunyai hubungan lebih padahal, Kang in berdiri disamping Leeteuk hanya untuk menemani yeoja itu bertemu dengan para pemegang saham dan juga tamu-tamu penting. “kau lelah?” Tanya Kang in. leeteuk hanya menggeleng pelan, ia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang minum bersama Heechul   
“maaf ya Kang in-ssi aku merepotkan mu” ucap Leeteuk dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal.ia masih harus menyapa para tamu dan juga menunjukan rencana yang ia buat dengan Kang in ke para pemegang saham.  
“kak!” panggil Sungmin yang mengenakan gaun warna biru. Semua orang menoleh kearah nya dan berdecak kagum dengan wajah Sungmin yang begitu manis. Sadar bahwa ia membuat masalah, Sungmin langsung meminta maaf. Leeteuk tersenyum lembut kearah adiknya tetapi ia belum bisa menhampiri Sungmin . sungmin pun menegerti keadaan Leeteuk.  
Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin yang perlahan berjalan menghampirinya. “Heechul-ssi!” Sungmin memeluk Heechul “kau cantik sekali”  
“kau juga”   
Sungmin lalu beralih ke hadapan Kyuhyun. “hai” sapa Sungmin Canggung.   
“hmmm.. Sungmin Kyu… aku mau menghampiri Hankyungie dulu. Sepertinya ia ingin memperkenalkan ku pada teman-temannya.”  
Heechul pun menghampiri Hankyung yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan tamu. Hankyung juga merupakan salah satu bawahan Leeteuk. “kau sangat cantik”  
“terima kasih.. kau gugup?”  
“tidak..” mata Kyuhyun memandang lurus kea rah Leeteuk tetapi tangan nya menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin “Kang in sangat setia pada Teuki” ucapnya yang melihat Kang in dengan telaten mendampingi Leeteuk. Bahkan ada raut khawtir di wajahnya. Leeteuk tidak bisa minum alcohol tetapi di acara ini mengharuskannya minum, untuk menjalin hubungan bisnis agar tetap lancar  
“Sungmin.. “  
Trast!!  
Mendadak lampu ruangan mati, orang-orang pun mulai bingung karena ruangan menjadi gelap hanya cahaya-cahaya dari ponsel yang menyala. “aku mencintaimu”  
Sungmin reflek menoleh kearah Kyuhyun memandangi wajahnya dalam gelap, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Leeteuk sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, “aku memang namja yang jahat tapi perasaan ku padamu tulus, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan mulai tertarik pada mu. Aku mencintai mu Sungmin”  
Sungmin mulai terisak, ini tidak boleh terjadi tapi ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaan nya sendiri. “aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun”  
“ahhhhhhh” orang-orang bernafas lega karena lampu telah menyala,dan di hadapan mereka ada miniature sebuah gedung hotel. Para tamu cukup takjub dengan miniature tersebut. Rupanya Leeteuk dengan sengaja mematikan lampu agar bisa menyajikan miniature tersebut. Leeteuk menjelaskan bahwa ia akan membangun sebuah hotel di pulau Jeju, ia menjelaskan dnegan detail pembangungan hotel tersebut. Para pemegang saham dan tamu pun bertepuk tangan, tentu saja mereka bertepuk tangan karena mereka yakin hotel itu akan menghasilkan banyak uang. Leeteuk tahu bagaimana tipe paman-pamannya dan juga pemegang saham yang memang mengincar kekayaan.  
Leeteuk menatap sungmin dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat Sungmin menangis “jangan menangis” ucap Leeteuk pelan. Sungmin hanya bisa membekap mulutnya menahan suara tangis nya yang makin pecah. “aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun… aku sangat mencintai mu tapi ini salah”  
Kyuhyun membuka kotak perhiasan dan ia memakaikan cincin di jari manis Sungmin. “kita bisa melewati nya” ucap Kyuhyun  
“bisakah kita menghentikan ini?”  
“tidak bisa Minnie, kita sudah terlanjut membuat kesalahan ini. Kita tida bisa memutar kembali waktu. “  
Heechul yang sejak tadi berada di samping Hankyung tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Sesuatu yang ia lihat di mata Kyuhyun waktu itu benar-benar terjadi. Heechul memang sudah bisa menebak dari tatapan mata Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin saat di butik nya waktu itu dan sekarang menjadi kenyataan.   
Leeteuk tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap nya lurus, ia benar-benar tidak melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun benar-benar bersalah terhadap Leeteuk. “miahne” bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Leeteuk pun hanya mengangguk senang tanpa tahu makna dari ucapan Kyuhyun. Kang in yang ada di samping Leeteuk menahan amarah nya dari tadi saat melihat adegan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam tangan Sungmin, ia bisa melihat ada cincin di jari manis Sungmin.  
Ia bersumpah akan menghajar Kyuhyun setelah acara ini selesai. “Kang in-ssi…” Leeteuk memegang dadanya yang sudah mulai sesak, efek alcohol di dalam tubuhnya mulai bereaksi. Leeteuk bertahan hingga acara selesai dan para tamu undangan pulang satu persatu. Tinggal Heechul,Kyuhyun ,sungmin dan Kang in.  
Brak!  
“Leeteuk-ssi!!!” seru Kang in saat Leeteuk tiba-tiba pingsan di samping nya. Sontak Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Leeteuk. Ia meraih tubuh Leeteuk dari Kang in, namun Kang in mendorong Kyuhyun.  
“hentikan!” Heechul melerai keduanya. “bukan saat nya bertengkar, cepat panggil ambulance”  
Kang in menggendong Leeteuk ke lantai bawah agar bisa di bawa oleh ambulance. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan sungmin menaiki mobil mereka dan langsung menuju rumah sakit. Heechul dan Kang in berada di ambulan. Sesampainya disana, Leeteuk langsung masuk keruang UGD dan mendapatkan perawatan.  
Setelahh dinyatakan Leeteuk tidak apa-apa, suster membawanya ke ruang rawat biasa. Saat hendak masuk kedalam kamar, tiba-tiba Kang in mencengkram kerah kemeja Kyuhyun dan membanting namja itu ke tembok. Kang in langsung memukul wajah Kang in.  
“hentikan Kang in-ssi!” seru Sungmin sambil melerai Kang in yang berusaha menghajar Kyuhyun “aku mohon…”  
“sialan kau Kyuhyun! Kau boleh mencintai yeoja lain tapi jangan dengan Sungmin, apa kau tahu akibatnya!” teriak Kang in. “kau… apa kau tidak berfikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau Leeteuk-ssi tahu? Dan kau—“Kang in menoleh kea rah Sungmin “kenapa kau berbuat ini Sungmin-ah.. dia kakak mu. Apa kau tahu pengorbanan nya selama ini untuk melindungi mu? “  
“miahne.. tapi aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ku oada Kyuhyun aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku mencintainya” Sungmin terisak pelan.   
Kyuhyun mengusap bibir nya yang berdarah “kau menyukai nya kan?” Tanya Kyuhyun langsung. Kang in hanya diam “ternyata benar. Kau diam-diam mencintainya kan? Apa kau menjadi manager nya agar bisa mendekatinya?”  
“kalau aku mencintainya kenapa? Setidak nya aku tidak seperti mu Kyuhyun. Kau bisa meendapatkan hatinya tapi aku tidak. “  
Sungmin kaget mendengar pernyataan Kang in. Heechul hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, ia sudah tahu pasti akan berakhir seperti ini. “bisa kah kalian berhenti bertengkar, kalian harus berfikir tentang keadaan Teuki saat ini. Ah.. dan aku tidak mau ini terbongkar” Heechul sedikit mengancam.  
“aku akan memberitahunya perlahan” ucap Kyuhyun.  
“kau kira segampang itu hah!” ucap Kang in dingin.  
“sudah ku bilang berhenti bertengkar, rahasiakan masalah ini dari nya terlebih dahulu. Jika tiba waktunya baru di beritahu” Heechul langsung masuk kedalam kamar rawat di ikuti Sungmin. Sedangkan Kang in dan Kyuhyun masih berada di luar.  
Kang in menmapilkan wajah gelisah karena takut Leeteuk akan melakukan hal bodoh jika mengetahui dua orang yang ia sayangi mengkhianatinya seperti itu,sedangkan Kyuhyun mencoba memahami situasi yang ia buat. Tuhan memang menganugerahkan cinta kepada setiap manusia dan kita tidak pernah tahu dengan siapakita akan jatuh cinta dan kepada siapa cinta kita


	3. Your Love ~i'm sorry my sister~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leeteuk tidak menyangka bahwa Sungmin ternyata menyukai Kyuhyun, haruskah dengan cara seperti itu Leeteuk mengetahui apa yang adik dan kekasihnya sembunyikan. Tuhan punya rencana indah untuk mereka, ketika apa yang di miliki hilang saat itulah mereka sedang belajar Keikhlasan.
> 
> chapter 3 ~i'm sorry my sister~

Chapter 3 ~ I’m Sorry My Sister ~

 

Leeteuk memeluk Kyuhyun setelah ia tersadar, tangan nya masih dililit selang infus. Alcohol memang tidak baik untuk tubuh Leeteuk. “aku merindukan mu” bisik Leeteuk di telinga Kyuhyun, namja itu mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Leeteuk sambil mengucapkan beribu maaf di dalam hatinya.  
Sungmin yang ada di belakang Kyuhyun mengelus pundak namja yang dicintainya,ia beralih menatap Leeteuk yang terlihat sangat nyaman di pelukan Kyuhyun. “ah.. miahne Min” ucap Leeteuk saat sadar sungmin dari tadi menatap nya ia segera melepas kan pelukan nya “ duduk lah”  
Sungmin duduk di tepi kasur “aku kahwatir kak, lain kali jangan seperti itu”  
“maaf ya Minnie… aku senang kau hadir dan melihat hasil kerja ku sampai kau terharu seperti itu”  
Sungmin menelan ludah nya, yang ia tangisi bukan hasil kerja keras Leeteuk melainkan perasaan nya pada Kyuhyun saat itu. “kau mau makan?” tawar Sungmin. “kau mau aku suapi kak?”  
“tidak usah aku bukan anak kecil aku akan makan sendiri”  
“dengan tangan seperti itu?” Kyuhyun menunjuk tangan Leeteuk yang masih berbalut selang infus. Yeoja itu harus dirawat selama beberapa hari ini, disaat dia berada di rumah sakit tentunya Kang in yang menjadi penanggung jawab perusahaan. “aku akan menyuapi mu” Kyuhyun mengambil semangkuk bubur yang ada di meja dan menyuapi Leeteuk dengan telaten “kau bisa menolak dengan sopan jika tak mau minum alcohol”  
Leeteuk mau menjawab tetapi Kyuhyun terus menyuapi Leeteuk hingga ia tidak bisa menjawab. Sungmin yang memang tau diri perlahan meninggalkan ruang rawat, membiarkan Kyuhyun menyuapi kakak nya. Ia tahu perasaan Kyuhyun kepada kakak nya sudah berubah. Leeteuk hanya menerima kebohongan dari Kyuhyun.  
Sungmin mengusap air matanya yang sejak tadi keluar melihat pemandangan di dalam, bukan karena ia cemburu tetapi karna Kyuhyun menyuapi kakak nya dengan perasaan yang berbeda. Heechul yang melihat Sungmin menangis tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena semua berawal dari mereka “Minnie”  
“Heechul-ssi”  
“berhenti menangis karean tidak akan membuat semuanya kembali seperti semula,jika waktunya sudah tepat hentikan semua kebohongan ini apapun resiko nya. Karena tidak mungkin kau menyembunyikan nya dari kaka mu”  
Sungmin memeluk Heechul “kenapa Tuhan mempertemukan Kyuhyun pada ku”  
“karena Tuhan punya rencana lain untuk kalian bertiga”  
________________________________________  
Kang in menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga sampai siku, ia mengendurkan simpul dasinya agar bisa bernafas. Tidak ada Leeteuk disamping nya cukup menguras tenaga, ia jadi bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi Leeteuk. “gumawo Kang in-ssi” ucap Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Kang in “wah ruangan ku tetap bersih ya”   
“kau! Memang nya sudah sembuh!” seru Kang in histeris melihat Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba datang ke kantor. Leeteuk hanya menyunggingkan senyum nya, dengan gaya yang sok akrab dia merangkul pundak Kang in.  
“terima kasih untuk bantuan mu ya… untuk membalas jasa mu akan ku beri kau libur 3 hari”   
Kang in hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya, heran melihat Leeteuk yang mendadak memberinya libur 3 hari “kau yakin?”  
Leeteuk mengangguk yakin “tentu saja… kau pulanglah lebih cepat aku akan mengurus semua”  
Kang in memegang dagu nya seraya berfikir “apa perusahaan baik-baik saja di tangan mu “ Goda Kang in”  
Leeteuk langsung memukul kepala Kang in dengan lembut “tidak akan bangkrut..sudah pulang sana. !” usir Leeteuk sambil mendorong badan besar Kang in keluar dari ruangan nya. Kang in yang disuir seperti itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah,setidaknya ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk istirahat.  
Di rumah.  
Sungmin sibuk memasak di dapur untuk makan malam kakak nya, tentu nya ada Kyuhyun yang membantu nya. Kyuhyun memotong-motong sayuran sedang kan Sungmin meracik bumbu bumbu masakan. “Minnie-ah”  
“apa”  
“apa kau tahu kalau Kang in menyukai kakak mu?”  
“heh!” Sungmin berteriak kaget hingga spatula nya terangkat. Kyuhyun langsung menyumpal mulut sungmin dengan selada “kok bisa”  
Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya “entahlah..tapi kalau memang Kang in benar-benar menyukai kakak mu.dia bisa jadi obat untuk Teuki nantinya”  
“aku harap begitu.. sudah jangan gossip yang tidak-tidak lebih baik selesaikan masakannya sebelum kakak ku pulang”  
Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan memotong sayurannya.. sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar suara hujan yang mulai turun. Itu mengingatkannya pada Leeteuk yang menyukai hujan. Pikiran Kyuhyun mengingat kembali awal pertama ia bertemu dengan Leeteuk,ia tersenyum simpul “Minnie”  
“hmmm”  
Cup!  
Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin. Sungmin perlahan memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman yang di berikan Kyuhyun, mereka berdua mabuk dengan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan sampai-sampai tidak mendengar ada langkah seseorang yang masuk dan melihat kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.  
“apa ini mimpi?” Leeteuk menjatuhkan tas nya, hingga membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghentikan aktivitas nya. Merka menatap Leeteuk yang masih berdiri shock dnegan kehadiran Leeteuk di hadapan mereka semua  
“ka…kak..” Sungmin berjalan mendekati Leeteuk tapi yeoja itu malah melangkah mundur. Kyuhyun mencoba meraih tangan Leeteuk.  
“dengarkan dulu penjelasan kami Teuki” Kyuhyun terus mencoba meraih tangan Leeteuk tetapi Leeteuk berulang kali menghindarinya. Leeteuk menggeleng kan kepalanya kuat-kuat bahwa ia tidak percaya dua orang yang penting dalam hidupnya mengkhianatinya seperti itu.  
“jangan mendekat! Aku tidak mau kalian mendekat… aku benci kalian” Leeteuk langsung membuka pintu dengan kasar. Ia berlari di tengah deras nya hujan. Sungmin hanya bisa menangis dan mencoba mengjar sang kakak, tapi Kyuhyun menahanSungmin “biarkan ia tenang dulu Minnie”  
“bagaimana kalau kakak bunuh diri atau tidak pulang”  
“dia pasti pulang Biarkan dia tenang dulu”  
“maaf kan aku kak… maaf” ucap Sungmin lirih 

 

to be cont.  
next chapt is Leeteuk side story. kisah kehidupan Leeteuk   
klo mau kenal... silahkan contact me @specialangel90


	4. ~ A Decision~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> satu keputusan akan meruubah semuanya

Chapter 4 ~ A Decisison~

 

Leeteuk terus berlari tanpa tahu kemana ia harus pergi “Kang in” gumam nya. Ia tidak mungkin ke perusahaan dengan keadaan seperti ini, akan ada masalah baru nanti nya. Leeteuk pun memutuskan ke apartemen Kang in.  
Ting tong  
Kang in dengan malas berjalan kearah pintu dan melihat siapa tamu yang mengganggu libur nya “Leeteuk-ssi!” serunya panic saat melihat atasannya itu berdiri di depan pintu dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Leeteuk memabalas Kang in dengan senyuman lalu jatuh pingsan. “bangun Teuki!” Kang in menepuk pipi Leeteuk pelan tapi tak ada respon. Kang in segera menghubungi bibi yang biasa mengurus apartemennya untuk mengurus Leeteuk.  
Setelah rapi Kang in segera menghampiri Leeteuk yang masih terbaring, ia menaruh telapak tangan nya ke dahi Leeteuk untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh nya. Gerakan tangan Kang in membuat Leeteuk terbangun dari tidur nya. Lagi-lagi air mata nya mengalir begitu saja “mereka… mereka berdua” ucap Leeteuk sambil terisak  
“mereka kenapa?” Tanya Kang in tidak sabar ‘sialan!’ umpatnya dalam hati   
“mereka berdua saling mencintai Kang in-ah, aku melihat nya dengan mata ku sendiri!” teriak Leeteuk histeris “kenapa mereka melakukan ini pada ku, akan ku berikan perusahaan jika mereka menginginkan nya. Tapi jangan memperlakukan ku seperti ini” isak nya. Kang in reflek memeluk Leeteuk dan mencoba menenangkannya   
“tenanglah Teuki, smua akan baik-baik saja”  
“aku mungkin tidak akan kecewa seperti ini jika Kyuhyun dengan wanita lain, tapi ini dengan Sungmin yang adik ku sendiri. Ia tahu bahwa aku mencintai Kyuhyun. Ini tidak adil”   
Kang in tidak bisa membalas semua ucapan Leeteuk karena ia sibuk mengumpat Kyuhyun dan berniat menghajar nya besok   
“aku hancur Kang in-ah… aku tidak mau bertemu dengan mereka berdua—ijinkan aku tinggal di tempat mu untuk sementara waktu”  
“baiklah kalau memang itu bisa membuat mu tenang, istirahat lah”  
Leeteuk mengangguk. Kang in pun keluar dari kamar dengan menahan amarahnya,saat pintu tertutup Kang in masih bisa mendengar Leeteuk menangis lagi. “sialan!” umpatnya kesal sambil memukul tembok “ akan ku hajar besok kau Kyuhyun”  
“Minnie, kenapa kau tega melakukan ini pada ku. Kenapa kau egois Sungmin… kenapa kau melukai ku sedalam ini” isak Leeteuk pelan “kenapa ini terjadi pada ku dan kenapa harus dengan Kyuhyun”  
________________________________________  
Kang in meninggalkan apartement nya dengan cepat dan mengendarai mobil nya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sudah tidak sabar baginya menghajar Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Heechul yang mengetahui hal ini dari Sungmin bergegas menuju kantor untuk menemui Leeteuk karena handphone sahabatnya itu tidak bisa di hubungi sama sekali.  
“Chullie?! Kau disini” Hankyung yang bertemu Heechul di lobbi heran melihat yeojachingu nya itu gelisah “ada apa?”  
“apa Leeteuk masuk hari ini?”   
“sepertinya tidak,aku belum dapat kabar dari nya. Padahal hari ini ada rapat. Memang nya ada apa?” Tanya Hankyung   
Heechul makin panic ketika tahu Leeteuk tidak ada di kantor “masalah nya makin rumit Hankyungie, aku harus melakukan sesuatu”  
Hankyung tersenyum “dari awal saat kita mengetahui nya,kita tahu bahwa akan terjadi seperti ini dan yang bisa menyelesaikan ini hanya mereka saja” jelas Hankyung  
“tapi.. bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kau tahu kan Leeteuk itu sangat berarti bagiku. Tanpa dia aku tidak mungkin bertemu dengan mu”  
“baiklah… kau tunggu dulu sampai Kang in datang”  
Namun sebelum Kang in datang, Heechul melihat Kyuhyun berlari menuju lift dantaklama disusul oleh Kang in yang naik di pintu lift lain. Dan mereka berdua menuju 1 ruang yang sama yaitu ruang kerja Leeteuk.  
“Teuki!!” panggil Kyuhyun sambil membuka ruang kerja Leeteuk yang ternyata kosong.   
Bug! Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur karna Kang in langsung memukul nya, namja itu menarik kerah Kyuhyun “kau!” seru Kang in sambil memukul Kyuhyun “kau gila Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau lakukanhal ini hah?! Apa kau tahuseperti apa Leeteuk sekarang?”  
Kyuhyun bangkit sambil mengelap bibir nya yang berdarah “kau tahu di mana Leeteuk?” Tanya Kyuhyun   
“kenapa kau khawatir padanya? Kau sudah melukai nya cukup dalam Kyuhyun” ucap Kang in dengan nada dingin “aish… apa yang ada di otak mu? Apa kau tidak tahu semalaman dia menangis? Apa kau tahu seberapa banyak kau menyakitinya”  
“dia di rumah mu?”  
Brak! Heechul dan Hankyung langsung menerobos pintu begitu saja. Heechul menatap Kang in dan Kyuhyun bergantian. “kalian berkelahi?” Tanya Heechul yang melihat bibir Kyuhyun sobek  
“dia memang pantas di hajar… akan ku hajar lagi dia” Kang in mengepalkan tangan nya tapi di tahan oleh Hankyung   
“jangan Kang in-ssi… ini masih di kantor, ingat posisi Leeteuk-ssi saat ini” Hankyung mencoba menenangkan Kang in dan namja itu pun akhirnya bisa lebih tenang “hari ini ada rapat,aku harap kau bisa menghubungi Leeteuk untuk hadir”  
“dia memang berencana akan datang hari ini karena rapat yang memang kau jadwalkan Hankyung-ssi”  
“sebaiknya kau kembali ke kantor mu Kyuhyun-ah jangan temui Teuki dulu” imbuh Heechul yg berusaha mencegah agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang memang tidak di inginkan.   
Tanpa mereka sadari, Leeteuk sudah berdiri di depan pintu melihat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosong. Sekuat tenaga Leeteuk mencoba menahan air mata nya dan berusaha tegar, rasa sakit di hatinya mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuh, kepalanya mulai pusing dan pandanganya sedikit kabur,dia berusaha bertahan tidak boleh lemah seperti ini. Akan ada rapat dan Leeteuk tidak boleh tidak hadir,ia tidak boleh mencampur masalah pribadi nya dengan masalah kantor. “Teuki..pulang lah… Sungmin khawatir padamu”  
“aku ada rapat Kyuhyun-ssi jadi tolong keluar dari kantor ku” ucap Leeteuk dingin dan melewati Kyuhyun begitu saja “Hankyung-ssi dan Kang in-ssi kalian siapkan cek ulang keperluan rapat aku akan menyusul “ tanpa di perintah dua kali Hankyung dan Kang in keluar dari ruangan Leeteuk.   
Kyuhyun menatap punggung Leeteuk yang tegap membelakangainya “Sungmin mengkhawatirkan mu, setidaknya bicaralah padanya “   
Tidak ada jawaban dari Leeteuk. Heechul pun akhirnya memberi isyarat agar Kyuhyun meninggalkan Leeteuk. Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Heechul menghampiri Leeteuk dan mengusap lembut punggung sahabat nya “temui Sungmin, bagaimana pun dia adik mu satu-satunya?”  
“aku tahu Chullie” suara Leeteuk sedikit bergetar “tapi… aku merasa di bohongi kenapa ia tidak mengatakan padaku saja”  
“maka dari itu temuilah dia dan bicaralah padanya, aku tahu kau sangat sakit Teuki tapi kau harus membuat keputusan selanjutnya. Kau tidak mungkin menentang atau menghalangi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain”  
Leeteuk mencoba memahami semua perkataan Heechul, “aku ada rapat Chullie, akan kupikirkan nanti”   
Leeteuk segera meninggalkan ruangannya dan meninggalkan Heechul yang masih diruanganya. “anda kau tahu bahwa ada yang lebih tulusmencintai mu” gumam Heechul.  
Ya. Leeteuk memang harus membuat keputusan untuk masalah ini,apa ia harus merelakan Kyuhyun atau tetap mempertahankan Kyuhyun.  
________________________________________  
leeteuk mengamati rumah nya yang sudah ia tinggalkan berhari-hari, lampu-lampu dirumah nya menyala dengan terang. Sudah satu jam ia berada di dalam mobil nya mengamati rumah nya. Matanya terbuka lebar saat ada sebuah mobil yang sangat ia kenal—mobil Kyuhyun yang baru saja terparkir di halaman rumah nya. Namja yang pernah mencintainya itu menekan bel,dan ada sosok perempuan dengan mata yang cukup sayu tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun. Namja itu memeluk sekilas Sungmin lalu masuk kedalam rumah.  
Leeteuk memegang dada nya yang terasa berdenyut,ia pun memutuskan untuk turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju rumah nya. Leeteuk menekan bel dan pintu pun terbuka  
“kakak!” seru Sungmin sambil berusaha memeluk kakak nya tetapi Leeteuk mundur beberapa langkah. Sungmin bisa memaklumi sikap kakak nya itu “ayo masuk” ajak Sungmin  
Leeteuk pun masuk kedalam, iapun bertemu Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa. Leeteuk tetap dingin menatap Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun bisa memaklumi itu. Ia sadar telah melukai Leeteuk cukup dalam “Teuki” ucap Kyuhyun  
“ada yang ingin aku bicarakan”  
“kak… aku mohon maaf kan aku” pinta Sungmin  
“maaf katamu? Apa kau tahu seberapa dalam kau menyakiti ku Sungmin. Aku mempercayai mu Sungmin-ssi”  
“Teuki aku mohon… Sungmin sangat khawatir pada mu”Kyuhyun ikut membantu Sungmin.   
“aku akan memberikan apapun kak”  
“apapun?” Tanya Leeteuk dan Sungmin pun mengangguk “apa kau bisa kembalikan Kyuhyun pada ku?”  
Sungmin terdiam “lihat! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya… aku mencintai Kyuhyun. Aku mencintainya Sungmin jauh sebelum kau mencintainya.” Teriak Leeteuk meluapkan emosinya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam karna mereka berdua pun bingung harus berbicara apa. “aku tidak mungkin menghalangi kalian karna aku tahu aku tidak bisa menghalangi kalian, maka dari itu aku putuskan keluar dari rumah ini”  
“kakak!” seru Sungmin “jangan kak tinggalah disini”  
“tidak Sungmin, berada di dekat kalian akan membuat ku lebih sakit. Aku harus melihat kalian berdua dan lain-lain. Aku akan membawa beberapa barang ku yang penting”  
“lalu dimana kau akan tinggal kak?”  
“kalian tidak perlu tahu” Leeteuk berbalik badan tanpa menatap dua orang itu “selamat tinggal”  
“kakak!” teriak Sungmin tapi Leeteuk tidak memperdulikannya dan terus berjalan menuju mobil nya.   
Leeteuk menangis di dalam mobil. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus tinggal di mana selain di tempat Kang in. kalau ia tinggal jauh dari SEOUL bagimana dengan perusahaan? Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan perusahaan. Apa ia harus menyerahkan perusahaan ke tangan Sungmin? Ia harus mendiskusikan ini kepada Kang in.  
“bagaimana?” Tanya Kang in penasaran sambil memasang wajah aegyo agar Leeteuk tersenyum dan itu berhasil  
“aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah untuk sementara waktu tapi….”  
“tapi apa?”  
“aku ingin menghindari mereka, tinggal di tempat yang tidak satu kota dengan mereka tetapi bagaimana dengan perusahaan? Apa bisa aku menyerahkannya pada Sungmin”  
Kang in berfikir sebentar “aku…”  
“apa? Apa bisa?”  
“aku lapar jadi tidak bisa berfikir”  
Leeteuk tertawa, ia pun mengerti maksud Kang in. Leeteuk langsung menuju lemari es dan mencari bahan-bahan makanan yang memang bisa di masak “kau tahu kan kalau aku lebih sering di kantor dari pada di rumah, aku tidak tahu apakah masakan ku enak atau tidak”  
Kang in hanya bisa tersenyum senang karena bisa merasakan masakan Leeteuk,Kyuhyun terlalu bodoh meningglkan wanita seperti Leeteuk. Kang in dengan setia duduk di meja makan yang ada di dapur sambil memperhatikan Leeteuk memasak sesuatu. “sebenarnya kau bisa menyerahkan perushaan pada Sungmin—kyuhyun mampu membantu Sungmin mengurus perusahaan. Itu pun kalau kau mau memberikan semua saham mu pada Sungmin maka dia akan secara otomatis menjadi pemegang saham terbesar dan menduduki posisi mu”  
Leeteuk menaruh panci soup, nasi dan beberapa lauk di meja makan, ia menarik kursinya dan ikut makan bersama Kang in. namja itu pun langsung melahap masakan Leeteuk “lumayan untuk pemula” gurau Kang in. Leeteuk memajukan bibir nya tanda ia tidak terima di bilang pemula dalam hal memasak   
“aku akan menyerahkan semua dan pindah dari sini” jawab Leeteuk santai, tapi tidak dengan Kang in “aku butuh waktu untuk kembali seperti semula, ini tidak mudah Kang in”  
Mata Leeteuk mulai berkaca-kaca “aku tidak tahu apakah aku sanggup melewati ini semua, aku lebih memilih di bunuh oleh paman ku daripada menerima kenyataan Kyuhyun yang waktu mengatakan ingin bertunangan sekarang bersama Sungmin”  
Kang in menggenggam tangan Leeteuk “kau akan menemukan cinta yang lain—terkadang kau merasakan cinta pada orang yang salah sebelum kau menemukan cinta pada orang yang tepat”  
“terima kasih Kang in kau memang sahabat terbaik ku”  
Kang in tersenyum hambar saat mendengar bahwa ia sahabat terbaik Leeteuk. Leeteuk menganggap nya sahabat, dan Kang in tau itu. “aku akan mengurus nya besok”  
________________________________________  
Siwon mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi saat mendapatkan e-mail dari Kang in—yang merupakan teman semasa di kampus nya dulu. Bagaimana ia tidak frustasi kalau e-mail itu berisi rencana penyerahan posisi. Siwon segera menuju ruangan Kyuhyun “ada apa?” Tanya Kyuhyun yang memeriksa dokumen-dokumen sekolah  
“baca ini aku mendapatkan nya barusan” Siwon menyerahkan print out e-mail ke Kyuhyun “kau benar-benar membuat Leeteuk-ssi terluka. Setelah ia melepas kan mu kini ia melepas kan perusahaan nya dan memberikannya pada Sungmin”  
“ini….” Kyuhyun membaca e-mail itu dengan seksama dan ia cukup terkejut dengn isi nya yang menyatakan bahwa ia akan terlibat dari segala urusan perusahaan “Kang in sudah tidak waras kenapa ia memberikan posisi nya pada ku? Lalu ia kemana?”  
“apa mungkin ia pergi dengan Leeteuk-ssi?”  
“itu tidak mungkin Siwon-ssi, Kang in bukan orang seperti itu. “ Kyuhyun menatap Siwon “aku mencintai Sungmin dan aku bersedia membantu nya”  
Sungmin pun langsung menuju kantor dan meminta penjelasan dari Leeteuk—namun sayang ia tidak bisa menemui kakak nya sekarang karena sedang mengurus pemindahan posisi. Sungmin aan secara otomatis menduduki posisi Leeteuk dan Kang in menyerahkan saham nya pada Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun bisa membantu Sungmin. Kang in tidak ingin bekerja di perusahaan itu jika tidak ada Leeteuk.  
Sungmin hanya berurusan dengan Kang in dan ia benar-benar tidak bisa bertemu dengan kakak nya sendiri, bahkan ia tidak tahu apakah Leeteuk masih ada di Seoul atau tidak. “Sungmin posisi Leeteuk sekarang sudah menjadi milik mu” ucap Kang in  
Sungmin menahan tangis nya “ketika kau mencintai Kyuhyun kau tah resiko ketika kakak mu mengetahuinya dank au harus menerima itu, dia butuh waktu untuk kembali”  
“andai aku bisa….. andai aku bisa aku ingin memutar semua nya kembali”   
Kang in menepuk pundak Sungmin “kau pun harus bisa menerima itu, kau mungkin mendapatkan Kyuhyun tetapi kau kehilangan kakak mu. Kaau tidak bisa mengulang waktu yang harus kau lakukan adalah menghadapi waktu yang terus berjalan”  
“lalu kau mau kemana?”  
“aku ingin ke sebuah desa, disana ada sebuah sekolah dan aku akan mengajar di sana”  
Sungmin memeluk Kang in “jaga dirimu Kang in-ssi”  
Kang in mengangguk dalam pelukan Sungmin.  
Di lain sisi Leeteuk sudah tidak ada di seoul dia pergi ke sebuah desa di daerah Mokpo. Yeoja itu merapikan barang-barang nya di sebuah apartement yang ia beli, ia membersihkan semua nya sendiri sambil sesekali bernyanyi.   
Hatinya mulai membaik walau kadang ia masih menangis ketika mengingat Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin waktu itu. Setelah apartemennya beres, Leeteuk segra mengganti bajunya dan pergi keluar.  
Yeoja itu melangkah kan kaki nya di sebuah panti asuhan. Wajah manis dan ramah Leeteuk di sambut baik oleh anak-anak dipanti.  
“dasar ikan bau!! Kemarikan mainan ku “ teriak anak laki-laki bertubuh pendek dan agak kurus. Anak lakilaki yang di panggil ikan bau itu pun terus berlari-lari  
“ambil saja kalau bisa ikan teri!”  
Hup! Leeteuk langsung mengambil mainan yang di bawa ikan bau tadi, dan si ikan teri langsung memukul kepala si ikan bau “terima kasih noona” ucap si ikan teri sambil tersenyum   
“kalian kenapa bertengkar?” Tanya LEeteuk  
“si ikan bau ini selalu menganggu ku”  
Namja yang di panggil ikan bau hanya tersenyum menampilkan giginya “dia lucu” jawab ikan bau  
“memang nya aku badut”  
Leeteuk tertawa “kalian kakak adik?” Tanya Leeteuk  
Ikan teri itu pun menunjuk dirinya “ aku?” leeteuk mengangguk “dan dia?” kali ini ikan teri menunjuk si ikan bau dan Leeteuk menangguk “tidak!! Aku dan dia bukan kakak adik”  
Si ikan bau langsung merangkul ikan teri “dia sahabat ku”  
“ish!” ikan teri tadi berusaha melepaskan rangkulan si ikan bau “jangan sok akrab”  
“kalian kelas berapa?”  
“kami kelas 1 SMP” jawab ikan bau “ohh iya kenalkan namaku Donghae lengkap nya LeeDonghae”  
“aku” ikan teri menunjuk dirinya “dan aku Leehyukjae atau biasa di panggil Eunhyuk”  
Leeteuk menepuk pundak keduanya “kalian mau menjadi Dongsaeng ku?tinggal bersama ku?”  
Mereka berdua saling memandang “aku akan merawat kalian seperti adik kandung ku sendiri,aku tidk punya siapa-siapa. Akan menyenangkan jika rumah ku ramai dengan adanya kalian.”  
Leeteuk menunggu jawaban keduanya. Tak lama Donghe dan Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju “kakak!” seru mereka berdua ambil memeluk Leeteuk  
“aku akan memenuhi semua kebutuhan kalian berdua”  
“akhirnya kita punya keluarga Hae!”  
Donghae mengangguk. Memang ini sudah rencana Leeteuk untuk mengadopsi salah sau anak dip anti asuhan tetapi ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan dua adik laki-laki yang cukup menggemaskan. Dengan ini ia berharap luka di hatinya bisa sembuh dan memulai kehidupan baru. Keputusannya untk menyerahkan semuanya ternyata tepat


	5. The Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karena si kembar... Leeteuk kembali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin...

Chapter 5 ~The Twins~

 

Dengan modal dari tabungannya selama ini, Leeteuk berinisiatif membuka sebuah café di Mokpo. Ia pun pindah ke apartement yang lebih dekat dengan café dan sekolah Eunhyuk Donghae. Ia mulai memperkejakan beberapa karyawan dan kadang kedua adik nya membantu nya setelah pulang sekolah. Mengurus café tidak begitu sulit baginya karena Leeteuk sudah terbiasa mengurus perusahaan nya waktu itu.  
Leeteuk tadinya agak jenuh melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang selalu bertengkar tapi lama kelamaan ia sudah terbiasa dengan mereka berdua karena Leeteuk tahu bahwa keduanya saling menyayangi. Pertengkaran mereka terjadi ketika Eunhyuk mengabaikan donghae sehingga Donghae sengaja berbuat usil, begitu pun sebaliknya.  
Leeteuk sudah menyiapkan makan malam di meja tetapi Donghae dan Eunhyuk belum juga kelihatan. Leeteuk pun mulai menghitung mundur “1…..2….3…..4….5”  
Brak! Suara pintu di banting pun terdengar. Donghae langsung membuka sepatu dan mencuci kakinya lalu menuju meja makan “kali ini apa yang kalian ributkan? “Tanya Leeteuk menatap Donghae yang cemberut  
“kak! Eunhyuk hari ini benar-benar menjadi perhatian sekolah karena jago dance”  
“lalu…..”  
“dia mengacuhkan ku padahal aku sudah memanggil nya untuk pulang” Donghae mulai menyuap makanan nya “ku sembunyikan saja sepatu dance nya agar dia pulang”  
Brak!  
“ya! Ikan amis! Kau kemanakan sepatu ku?”  
“mana aku tahu! Aku saja baru pulang”  
“kakak!” rengek Eunhyuk “dia selalu saja mengusili ku” Eunhyuk menunjuk Donghae  
Leeteuk menghela nafas nya “makan dulu nanti akan kakak siapkan sepatu mu yang lain” ucap Leeteuk lembut. Kedua namja itu pun akhirnya diam karena mendengar suara sang kakak yang lembut, jadi tidak tega melanjutkan pertengkaran.  
“oh iya kak” ucap Eunhyuk membuka pembicaraan, gara-gara bertengkar dengan Donghae ia jadi lupa mengatakan sesuatu “aku harus ke Seoul minggu depan karena ada perform di sana”  
“kau berangkat dengan kelompok mu?” Tanya Leeteuk khawatir jika Eunhyuk berangkat seorang diri  
“iya. Boleh kan kak? Ini pertama kali nya aku tampil. Ijinkan aku ya kak” Eunhyuk memohon pada Leeteuk  
Leeteuk berfikir sebentar. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Eunhyuk pergi sendiri ke Seoul. Tapi ia sendiri tidak ingin kembali ke seoul, namun jika ia tidak mengijinkan Eunhyuk hanya karena ketakutannya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin maka ia di anggap egois. Ini mimpi Eunhyuk.   
“bagaimana kak?” Tanya Eunhyuk lagi,wajah nya harap-harap cemas.  
Benar-benar bingung, tapi Leeteuk menyakinkan dirinya bahwa Seoul itu luas dan dia tidak mungkin bertemu dengan dua orang itu “wajah mu cemas begitu kak? Apa ada sesuatu?” Tanya Donghae yang merasa bahwa ekspresi wajah kakak nya seakan tidak mau menginjakkan kakidi seoul.  
“baiklah kau boleh pergi tapi dengan syarat kakak dan Donghae harus ikut bersama mu”

Wajah Eunhyuk berubah ceria, ia langsung mencium pipi Leeteuk tapi Donghae langsung memukul kepala Eunhyuk dengan sendok yang ada ditangan nya “kau kenapa!” teriak Eunhyuk, Donghae pun tidak mau kalah ia balas memeluk lengan kakak nya “aish… kalian ini”   
Setelah selesai makan malam Leeteuk merapikan dapur lalu setelah itu menuju kamar nya, iamembuka laci dan menatap handphone nya yang ada di dalam. Handphone nya itu tidak pernah hidup setelah ia meninggalkan seoul, Leeteuk mengganti nomor ponsel nya. Ia benar-benar berusaha untuk menghilang. Tetapi kali ini ia harus ke Seoul dan berharap ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun,dan Leeteuk merindukan Heechul,Hankyung dan Juga Kang in.  
Sementara itu Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang satu kamar mulai merangkak ke kasur dan bersiap untuk tidur. “Hyukkie” panggil Donghae  
“hmm” jawab Eunyhyuk yang sudah mengantuk “apa Hae aku terlalu lelah untuk bertengkar dengan mu”  
“aku bukan mau bertengkar Hyukkie”  
“lalu?”

Donghae merapatkan selimut nya dan menatap langit-langit kamar nya, kasur Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya terpisah oleh meja kecil yang ada di tengah-tengah. Kamar mereka berdua cukup luas,ada 2 meja belajar dan dua laptop lalu ada dua lemari serta ada rak untuk menaruh buku-buku dan benda-benda lainnya. Semua nya sudah tersusun rapi.   
“sepertinya ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan kakak dari kita. Apa kau lihat wajahnya tadi? Saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan ke Seoul?aku melihat raut kekhawatiran yang berlebih”  
“aku tidak terlalu detail memperhatikannya tadi, aku hanya menatapnya agar ia mengijinkan ku. Tapi Hae….”  
“apa ?”  
Eunhyuk menoleh kearah Donghae “kakak tidak pernah sekalipun menceritakan tentang keluarga nya, kalau pun keluarganya meninggal setidak nya ia bisa menceritakannya tapi selama dua tahun ini kakak tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang keluarga nya”  
“benar juga…. Tapi kalau kita bertanya malah nanti membuat kakak bingung. Lebih baik biarkan kakak yang menceritakan nya sendiri jika ia sudah siap. Aku hanya tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan nya”  
“aku juga dan ku harap kau tidak hilang Hae”  
“aku yg seharusnya bilang begitu……..”  
“kau kan tidak bisa membaca peta”  
Bug!  
Donghae melempar boneka ikan nemo nya kea rah Eunhyuk dan sukses mengenai wajahnya.donghae langsung menyelimuti seluruh badan nya “aish… dasar ikan bau amis” gerutu Eunhyuk, ia pun mematikan lampu kamar.   
Leeteuk perlahan membuka pintu kamar kedua adiknya, ia tersenyum melihat keduanya tidur dengan tenang. Biasanya Leeteuk masih bisa mendengar kedua adik nya ini bertengkar meskipun sudah malam 

________________________________________

“sepatu ku mana?” Tanya Eunhyuk yang dari tadi mondar mandir mencari sepatu untuk nya performnanti “kok tidak ada”  
Leeteuk menghela nafas saat melihat Donghae mencoba menyembunyikan sepatu Eunhyuk “kau ingin kita terlambat?” Tanya Leeteuk dengan nada tegas. Donghae hanya menggaruk kepalanya dan memberikan sepatu Eunhyuk pada Leeteuk “ini Hyukie” Leeteuk menaruh sepatu itu di dalam tas  
“terima kasih kak”  
“ayo berangkat” perintah Donghae. Mereka bertiga pun berangkat menuju statiun kereta, Leeteuk merapatkan mantel nya dan menghela nafas berkali-kali. Donghae bisa dengan jelas melihat raut wajah kakak nya yang gelisah terus menatap jendela kereta.  
“kita menginap di mana kak?” Tanya Donghae memecah keheningan. Eunhyuk yang dari tadi duduk di samping Leeteuk sibuk mendengar kan music sambil menghapal gerakannya.  
“di hotel terdekat kau tidak perlu khawatir Hae” jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. Setelah turun dari kereta mereka langsung menunggu taksi yang lewat, dan tak lama taksi pun datang. Taksi itu membawa mereka ke hotel yang sudah Leeteuk pesan. Leeteuk pun memilih duduk di depan, matanya tidak berhenti melihat kekanan dan kiri seolah-olah takut akan ada sesuatu.  
Dan benar saja, taksi itu melewati kantor Leeteuk dulu. Leeteuk memegang dada nya yang mulai sesak, nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan “kakak” panggil Donghae yang mulai melihat ketidak beresan dengan kakak nya  
“tidak apa-apa Hae”  
Leeteuk kembali mengatur nafas nya agar kembali tenang. Mereka pun sampai di hotel,setelah mengurus adminitrasi Leeteuk mendapat kunci kamar. Eunhyuk dan Donghae satu kamar sedangkan Leeteuk di kamar terpisah.   
“kak… aku tampil malam ini. Kakak mau datang atau tetap di hotel bersama Donghae?” Tanya Eunhyuk saat berada di dalam lift  
“kakak akan datang Hyukkie kau berikan saja alamat nya dimana, kakak akan menyusul. Kau dan Donghae berangkatlah bersama. Kau juga pasti sudah janji berkumpul dengan kelompok mu kan?”

Keduanya pun mengangguk “jangan bertengkar oke” perintah Leeteuk “anak pintar” Leeteuk mengusap rambut keduanya.  
Donghae dan Eunhyuk masuk kedalam kamar dan menaruh tas mereka. Donghae merebahkan dirinya di kasur sedangkan Eunhyuk bersiap-siap untuk perform nanti. Jika kelompok nya menang nanti maka ia akan mendaptkan beasiswa penuh di SMA khusus seni yang terkenal. Setelah istirahat sebentar Hyuk dan Donghae berangkat menuju sebuah gedung tempat acara di laksanakan. Mereka sdh mengirimkan alamat kepada Leeteuk agar nanti kakak nya bisa menyusul.  
Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung menayapa teman-teman mereka yang sudah menunggu di depan hotel, mereka pun berangkat dengan menggunakan bis. Eunhyuk dan Donghae duduk bersama, karna tidak mungkin juga Eunhyuk meninggalkan Hae duduk sendiri. Meskipun mereka bukan saudara kandung tetap saja Eunhyuk khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi pada saudaranya. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa mereka saudara kembar padahal kenyataan nya tidak ada hubungan darah di antara mereka berdua.  
“nanti aku akan menunggu mu di luar “ ucap Donghae memecah lamunan Eunhyuk   
Eunhyuk pun langsung menoleh kea rah Donghae “tidak usah.. kau masuk saja Hae aku sudah menyiapkan tempat khusus untuk mu dan kakak. Kau juga boleh masuk ke ruangan nanti”  
“baiklah—ngomong-ngomong Hyukie apa dari perform disini akan mendapat beasiswa dan akan jadi artis?”  
Eunhyuk mengangguk “betul… aku ingin membahagiakan keluarga kita. Ini juga impian ku”  
Donghae hanya mengangguk mengerti. Agak iri juga melihat Eunhyuk punya impian seperti itu, ia pun jadi ingin memilikinya. Mungkin melihat Eunhyuk tampil bisa memberinya inspirasi.

Bis pun sampai di tempat tujuan, Eunhyuk dan rombongan langsug menuju ruangan yang di sediakan untuk peserta perform. Salah seorang Pria masuk kedalam ruangan tempat Eunhyuk berada untuk menyapa, ia menjabat satu persatu tangan peserta “kau Eunhyuk?” Tanya Pria itu dan ia mengangguk “kau seperti nya berbakat”  
“anda terlalu memuji” jawab Eunhyuk sopan  
Lalu pria itu menoleh kearah Donghae “kau juga memiliki bakat tapi kau harus bisa mengeluarkan bakat terpendam mu itu” Pria itu menepuk pundak Donghae lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.  
“apa ia menganggap ku satu tim dengan mu ?” Tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.  
Drttt drttt   
Eunhyuk membuka handphone nya “ada pesan dari kakak” ucap Eunhyuk   
“apa katanya?”  
“ia sudah berada di dalam gedung, ia ada di barisan bangku penonton”  
“ayo siap-siap” perinta Donghae yang mulai antusias  
Tim Eunhyuk pun bersabar menunggu giliran tampil, keputusan pemenang beasiswa dan berkesempatan menjadi artis akan di umumkan hari itu juga. Hari sudah semakin sore dan hampir berubah menjadi malam. Tim Eunhyuk pun mulai tampil di atas panggung,sedangkan Donghae mngintip dari backstage. Ia kagum dengan kemampuan Rap dan danece Eunhyuk, ia pun mulai bergerak mengikuti iramanya.  
Prok! Prok ! prok !  
Eunhyuk mendapat tepuk tangan dari penonton dan acara pun berakhir. Eunhyuk berharap-harap cemas namanya di sebut, ia menunggu dengan sabar saat satu persatu nama temannya di sebut namun tidak satu pun namanya di sebut.   
Ia punsadar bahwa ia telah kalah,sedih memang namun di balik bangku penonton ada Leeteuk yang tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempol. “aku akan berusaha lagi” bisik nya dan Leeteuk pun mengangguk  
Eunhyuk dan Donghae kembali keruangan untuk merapikan barang-barang, hanya mereka berdua di ruangan itu karena yang lainnya sudah lebih dulu berkemas dan kembali ke mokpo sedangkan mereka berdua akan kembali besok pagi. “jangan sedih Hyukie”  
Eunhyuk menggeleng “tenang saja”  
Tok..tok  
Pria yang tadi bertemu dengan mereka berdua masuk. “Lee Donghae” Tanya pria itu sambil menatap Eunhyuk “kalian bersaudara?”   
Mereka berdua mengangguk “saya akan menyampaikan sesuatu…. Saya lebih tertarik dengan Donghae-ssi maka dari itu saya memilih Donghae untuk mendapatkan beasiswa”  
Mereka berdua pun kaget “tapi saya kan mengikuti perform!” seru Eunhyuk tidak terima “Hae” ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada setengah merengek. Akan lebih baik jika mereka berdua tidak mendapatkan kesempatan itu   
“bagaiaman Donghae-ssi… setelah anda masuk anda bisa merekomendasikan Eunhyuk-ssi” bujuk Pria itu  
Tanpa ia sadarikepala mengangguk tanda ia setuju,sedangkan Eunhyuk menganga tidak bisa percaya. Pria itu menepuk pundak Donghae “adakalanya kau harus menreima kenyataan bahwa aku tertarik dengan saudara mu”  
Pria itu pun pergi dari ruangan. Suasana pun hening “Hae!!! Kau kenapa tega! Kau kenapa mengkhianati ku”  
“Hyukie maaf tapi aku benar-benar bingung, tidak mungkin kita melewati kesempatan ini. Salah satu dari kita harus bisa mendapatkan kesempatan itu”  
“aku lebih senang kita tidak mendapatkan kesempatan apapun. Kau tega Hae!” seru Eunhyuk kesal.  
Cklek… “maaf… “ Pria itu datang kembali sambil menyerahkan sebuah undangan “pimpinan memberiku undangan untuk Donghae-ssi,jangan lupa datang karena semua pserta yang mendapatkan beasiswa hadir disana”pria itu pun menutup pintu nya kembali  
Suara teriakan Eunhyuk pun menggema di ruangan itu tak ketinggalan suara Hae yang juga ikut terdengar dengan berbagai macam alasannya  
“kalian bertengkar lagi?” Tanya Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangan “kali ini apa yang kalian ributkan hah? Hingga suara kalian tinggi seperti itu”  
Eunhyuk merampas undangan yang ada di tangan Donghae dan memberikannya ke tangan Leeteuk “dia adalah pemilik sekolah dan yang memberikan kesempatan untuk menjadi artis setelah di trainee, apa kakak tahu bahwa Donghae yang menerima itu semua hanya karena salah satu karyawan nya menyukai Donghae. Padahal aku yang latihan agar bisa ikut perform”  
Leeteuk hanya menatap undangan ditangan nya dengan sedih, rasa sakit kembali menguar begitu saja. Jadi Kyuhyun lah yang mengadakan perform dan beasiswa dan nama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tertera di undangan pernikahan itu.  
“kak… aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu” Donghae mencoba memberi penjelasan pada Leeteuk yang hanya menatap undangan “jika salah satu darikita tidakmenerima nya, maka kita berdua tidak mendapatkan kesempatan itu maka dari itu aku mengiyakannya”  
“dan kau lebih memilih mengorbankan persaudaraan kita Hae!”  
Eunhyuk berjalan keluar dan menyenggol Leeteuk hingga undangan itu terjatuh “kaujahat Hae!” teriak Eunhyuk lalu berlari   
Leeteuk pun yang tersadar dari lamunan nya segera mengejar Eunhyuk,hari sudah malam bisa bahaya jika Eunhyuk sampai hilang atau terjadi sesuatu “Hyukkie!” Leeteuk memanggil adik nya itu terus menerus tetapi Eunhyuk tidak menoleh sedikit pun.   
“Teukie!”   
Langkah Leeteuk terhenti saat hendak menyebrang jalan, ia sangat mengenal suara itu. “Teukie!” itu suara Kyuhyun. Leeteuk menghindari Kyuhyun yang mencoba menghampirinya, ia segera berlari untuk menyebrang. Tapi lampu pejalan kaki berubah menjadi merah dan sebuah mobil pun melaju dnengan cepat  
“kakak!”  
Bug!  
Tubuh Leeteuk terpental sedikit tetapi tidak ada luka-luka yang serius, mata Leeteuk agak sedikit buram ia mencoba menghampiri namja yang melindungi nya tadi,”Hyukkie!” seru Leeteuk Shock saat tahu namja yang melindungi nya tadi adalah Eunhyuk, darah segar keluar dari tubuh Eunhyuk  
“Eunhyukie!”Donghae langsung berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk ia membelai tubuh Eunhyuk yang berlumuran darah “bangun Hyukkie... miahne” ucapnya terisak.  
Kyuhyun yang juga melihat kejadian itu langsung memeluk Leeteuk erat “syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa”  
“lepaskan aku Kyuhyun-ssi” Leeteuk melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dengan kasar, ia lalu beralih memeluk Eunhyuk sambil berusaha menggendong nya “bangun Eunhyuk... jangan tinggalkan kakak”  
Donghae segera memanggil ambulance, jalanan berubah menjadi ramai. Beberapa orang berusaha menolong Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk hingga ambulance datang. Kyuhyun masih mencerna keadaan yang terjadi,kenapa Leeteuk seperti itu kepada seorang laki-laki yang bukan siapa-siapa nya “Teukie” ucap Kyuhyun “ayo.. ku antar kau kerumah sakit”ajak Kyuhyun  
“hentikan Kyuhyun! Aku membencimu sangat membencimu !” seru Leeteuk sambil menangis. Donghae langsung menatap kakak nya tidak percaya, kakak yang selama ini jarang marah bersikap normal mendadak menjadi seseorang yg histeris. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dari atas kebawah,ia yakin pria inilah yang mengadakan acara itu dan yg merekrut nya atas saran karyawannya.  
Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara pria itu dengan kakak nya “Hae... harus nya kau tidak menerima tawaran itu”  
“maaf kan aku kak... ku mohon mengertilah posisi ku saat itu. Aku hanya ingin membantu Eunhyuk mencapai impian nya. Aku tidak tahu akan seperti ini kejadianya”  
Tak lama ambulance pun datang, tim medis langsung mengangat tubuh Eunhyuk danmemberikan pertolongan pertama. Leeteuk dan Donghae masuk kedalam mobil ambulance sedangka Kyuhyun segera menghubungi Sungmin dan menuju rumah sakit.  
Sesampainya di rumah sakit Eunhyuklangsung masuk keruang operasi sedangkan Leeteuk mendapatka perawatan karena tubuhnya luka-luka meski bukan luka serius. Leeteuk terbaring di ranjang,sikut dan dahinya di bersihkan laludi beri perban. Lebam-lebam di wajah nya pun sudah di bersihkan dan di beri salep.  
Donghae duduk di depan ruang operasi menunggu lampu operasi padam dan mengetahui kondisi Eunhyuk. Ia berdoa agar Eunhyuk baik-baik saja,begitupun dengan Leeteuk.   
“Kyu apa kakak tidak apa-apa”

Donghae yang mendengar suara prempuan yang memanggil nama Kyuhyun, ia menatap perempuan yang baru saja lewat dan mirip dengan kakak nya. Donghae pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka berdua. Donghae tahu langkah orang itu menuju ruang rawat kakak nya.  
Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu dan membuka nya perlahan, ia melihat Leeteuk yang mash beristirahat. “mauapa” tanya Leeteuk ketus. Sungmin yang ada di belakang Kyuhyun segera maju kedepan dan memeluk kakak nya “lepaskan aku Sungmin” Leeteuk meronta-ronta “aku membencimu.. aku benci! Keluar kalian dari ruangan ku” teriak Leeteuk sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sungmin. Leeteuk mendorong Sungmin dengan kuat hingga sungmin terdorong. Tangan Leeteuk menyenggol laci yang di samping nya hingga membuat gelas minum nya jatuh.

“maaf kan aku kak... kau kenapa meninggalkan ku selama 3 tahun? Kau sendiri yg mengatakan akan melupakan semuanya.. tapi kenapakau seperti ini”  
Leeteuk masih menangis “Teukie.. kau bilang bahwa kau tidak mungkin memisahkan ku dan Sungmin. Dan kami akan menikah.. kau tahu bahwa itu pasti akan terjadi” jelas Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Leeteuk. Leeteuk mungkin ingat bahwa ia pernah mengatakan merelakan semuanya. Tetapi... perasaaan pengkhianatan itu menguar begitu saja.  
“lalu apa kalian tahu perasaan ku hah? Apa kalian tahu penderitaan ku dan rasa sakit yang kalian ciptakan! Apa kau tahu Sungmin-ssi bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih mencintai Kyuhyun, aku masih memiliki perasaan itu. Aku manusia biasa, aku mungkin bisa mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mungkin melarang kalian tapiapakah aku bisamenerima kenyataan” jelas Leeteuk “kalau bukan karena adik ku yg perform karena acara buatan mu Kyu... aku tidak akan menginjakan kaki ke seoul”  
“adik... maksud mu. Kau mengangkat kedua org tadi menjadi adik mu?” tanya Kyuhyun. “kau masih punya Sungmin kenapakau mengangkat mereka menjadi adikmu?”  
“Sungmin bukan adik ku!!! Sekarang pergi!” teriak Leeteuk sambil menangis kencang. Sungguh ia tidak mau melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mmebekap mulutnya melihat keadaan kakak nya saat ini. Tubuh Leeteuk memang terlihat kurus dan kulitnya pucat, Sungmin sadar ia telah menciptakan lukayang sangat besar pada kakak nya. Di tambah Leeteuk masih menyimpan perasaan pada Kyuhyun. Memang susah menghilangkan perasaan itu yang telah ada di hatinya selama bertahun-tahun.   
Leeteuk mengambil pecahan kaca tadi dengan tangan nya berusaha mengancam Kyuhyun dan Sungmin “kalian ingin melihat ku mati?” tangan Leeteukmulai mengeluarkan darah  
“kakak!” seru Sungmin panik. Darah segarmulaikeluar dari telapak tangan nya “hentikan Teukie!”   
Donghae yangdari tadi melihat kejadian itu segera masuk dan memeluk kakak nya “tenang kak.. ada aku disini” Donghae segera membuang pecahan kaca itu dan memanggil suster “aku mohon siapapun kalian tolong keluar dari ruangan ini”  
“kau adik angkat nya kakak ku?” tanya Sungmin. Donghae pun menangguk “aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kalian tetapi untuk saat ini jangan temui kakak ku dulu. Aku ingin dia tenang.. aku mohon”  
“baiklah “ jawab Kyuhyun “ayo Minnie”  
Suster pun datang dan kembali merawat Leeteuk. Suster juga memberikan obat tidur agar Leeteuk bisa istirahat.  
Donghae kembali ke ruang operasi, lampu di ruangan itu sudah mati tanda bahwa operasi telah selesai. “bagaimana dok” tanya Donghe saat dokter keluar dari ruangan “saudara anda tidak apa-apa, tidak ada luka yangparah.kami hanya menjahit luka di kepala nya setelah ini ia bisa di pindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa”  
“terima kasih dok”

________________________________________

Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk “Hyukie.. aku mohon maaf kan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengkhianati mu. Aku hanya ingin membantu mu meraih impian mu. Dengan aku menerima tawaran itu aku mungkin bisa mengajak mu ikut masuk dengan memohon kepada panitia atau siapapun yg bertanggung jawab. Tapi jika kau tidak menyukai nya maka aku akan membatalkan nya”  
Eunhyuk membuka matanya dan tersenyum “dasar ikan amis” gumam eunhyuk   
Donghae langsung mendongak dan menatap Eunhyuk yang sudah sadar “Hyukkie kau sadar! Terima kasih Tuhan. “  
“bagaimana kakak” tanya Eunhyuk  
“kakak di rawat di ruangan sebelah Hyukie,dia baik-baik saja tapi.....”  
“tapi apa?”  
“kau memaafkan ku kan? Aku janji akan memmbatalkan tawaran itu untuk mu”  
“tidak perlu Hae.. dan aku sudah memaafkan mu”  
Donghae langsung memeluk Eunhyuk “aku panggilkan dokter”  
Donghaelangsung memanggil dokter, dan dokter mengatakan bahwa Eunhyuk sudah lebih baik. Minggu depan ia sudah bisa pulang tetapi tidak dengan Leeteuk yang membutuh kan perawatan lebih”bukankah kakak ku tidak terluka parah”  
“memang.. luka-luka di tubuhnya sudah pulih tetapi wajahnya pucat. Ia kehilangan banyak nutrisi di tubuhnya. Mungkin kakak anda shock berat sehingga ia menjadilemah “jelas sang dokter  
“kakak kenapaHae? Aku yakin kakak tidak apa-apa karena aku memeluknya waktu itu”  
Donghae menatap Eunhyuk. “akan ku ceritakan pada mu”  
Donghae menceritakan semua kejadian pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun sedih mendengar kejadian yang menimpa kakak mereka berdua. “aku tarik kata-kata ku tadi Hae. Sebaikanya kau batalkan penawaran itu, aku tidak ingin kakak terluka lagi”  
“akupun berfikir seperti itu, mulai saat ini kita harus lebih ekstra menjaga kakak” ucap Donghae antusias

preview next chapter

sebentar lagi adalah pernikahan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, Leeteuk harus memutuskan apakah ia akan datang atau tidak. karena LEeteuk masih mencintai Kyuhyun.


	6. Chapter 6  ~Really Wanna Say Goodbye~

Chapter 6 ~Really Wanna Say Goodbye~

Eunhyuk sembuh lebih cepat dari perkiraan sedangkan Leeteuk yg tidak terluka parah masih di rawat di rumah sakit karena tubuh nya yang kehilangan banyak nutrisi dan pucat. Leeteuk sudah menceritakan semua nya kepada kedua Dongsaeng nya, dan mereka berdua berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Leeteuk dalam keadaan apapun.  
Brak!  
“Teuki!” Heechul datang tiba-tiba dan langsung memeluk Leeteuk “kau kenapa seperti ini hah? Apa kau masih menganggapku sahabat mu? Kau meninggalkan ku begitu saja”  
Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling memandang bingung dengan ahjumma yg ada di hadapan mereka. “mana Hankyung?”  
“dia di depan berasama Sungmin” ucap Heechul lirih “bagaimana pun dia tetap adik kandung mu aku tahu perasaan mu Teuki,aku tahu semua penderitaan mu” Heechul kembali memeluk Leeteuk. “kembalilah sehat dan ceria seperti Leeteuk yang ku kenal dulu”  
“ahjumma siapa?” Tanya Eunhyuk pada Leeteuk   
“dia sahabat kakak, beri salam kepada Heechul-ssi”perintah Leeteuk. Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun memberi salam, Heechul sudah tahu kedua namja ini dari Sungmin. Heechul melihat kedua namja itu dengan lembut “terima kasih sudah menjaga Teuki ya”  
Donghae dan Eunhyuk tersenyum malu “ah… bukan masalah. Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu ya kak. Kakak silahkan mengobrol dengan Heechul noona”  
Wajah Heechul memerah ketika kedua anak laki-laki itu memanggilnya dengan embel-embel ‘noona’. Leeteuk sampai menahan tawa melihat tingkah adik nya yang usil. “Chullie… kau tahu kalau Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan menikah?”  
Heechul menngangguk “aku tidak akan datang ke acara itu,setelah aku lebih baik aku akan kembali meninggalkan Seoul”  
“kau jangan berbuat seperti itu Teuki… masih banyak orang yang menyayangi mu. Aku tahu kau masih sakit dengan masalah ini. Tapi pikirkanlah dirimu sendri. Tinggalah di Seoul,kau bisa memindahkan sekolah Eunhyuk dan Donghae.”  
“jauh dari Seoul adalah langkah yg tepat Chullie, aku ingin pikiran ku kembali tenang. Jujur saja bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih mencintai Kyuhyun”  
“baiklah jika itu membuat mu lebih baik berikan aku alamat dan nomor telepon mu”  
Heechul mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan mencatat alamat serta nomor ponsel Leeteuk,bahkan Heechul meminta nomor ponsel Donghae dan Eunhyuk “baikalh aku akan mengunjungi mu disana.. jaga dirimu baik-baik”  
“kau juga”  
Heechul pun menutup ruangan. Tinggal Leeteuk sendiri,ia mengambil pulpen dan secarik kertas yang ada di laci dan menulis sesuatu di atas nya  
________________________________________  
Untuk : Sungmin dan Kyuhyun  
Setelah kalian membaca surat ini, berarti aku sudah tidak berada di Seoul. Meninggalkan Seoul adalah keputusan terbaik untuk ku saat ini.  
Kalian berdua akan segera menikah dan aku sudah pasti tidak akan datang ke acara pernikahan kalian,dan semoga kalian bahagia selamanya. Aku benar-benar ingin mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal langsung kepada kalian tetapi melihat kalian berdua hatiku masih terasa sakit. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih mencintai Kyuhyun, rasa cinta ini entah sampai kapan akan hilang.  
Sungmin, aku tidak bisa menghalangi pernikahan mu. Meski aku memaksa Kyuhyun untuk kembali pada ku,itu tidak mungkin karena hati nya sekarang milik mu. Begitu pun sebalik nya. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan akan seperti ini, aku juga tidak tahu butuh berapa lama aku melupakan semua ini.  
Terakhir, kau memang sedarah dengan ku Sungmin tapi mulai saat ini hubungan itu bukan lagi menunjukan bahwa kita bersaudara. Kau bukan lah adik ku lagi, kau adalah nyonya Cho.jangan salah kan aku berbuat seperti imi Sungmin, kau dan Kyuhyun lah yang memulai semuanya, akan lebih baik kalian jujur dari awal bukan berbohong seperti itu.  
Itulah yang membuat kenapa aku berbuat seperti ini, kalian berbohong padaku. Dan aku mengetahuinya dengan cara seperti itu.   
Kyuhyun—kau adalah laki-laki pertama yg aku sukai hingga saat ini kau juga laki-laki yang menyakitiku hingga seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa berkata banyak padamua.  
Aku hanya ingin mengatakan selamat tinggal kepada kalian.

Leeteuk  
________________________________________  
Sungmin membekap mulutnya membaca surat dari kakak nya sendiri. Ia jatuh bersimpuh di lantai, kaki nya lemas dan lidahnya kelu. Padahal sebentar lagi ia ada rapat. Kyuhyun memungut surat yg terjatuh dan membacanya, Kyuhyun memegang pundak Sungmin dan Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun “aku memang sangat mencintai mu Kyu… bahkanaku tidak ingin kehilangan mu. Tetapi sekarang aku kehilangan satu-satunya saudara ku”  
“aku juga berperan dalam hal ini Minnie, ini memang kesalahan kita yg berbohong padanya. Kita harus bisa terima. Namun aku yakin suatu saat ia akan kembali ke Seoul dan juga kepada kita. Ia pasti akan memaafkan kita seiring waktu”  
“aku mendapatkan mu tapi aku kehilangan kakak”  
“kau akan mendapatkan kedua nya suatu saat nanti”

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 ~The Wedding~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun menikah... bagaimana dengan Leeteuk? apa ia akan datang?

Chapter 7 ~The Wedding~

Sungmin menatap pantulan wajah nya di cermin, gaun pengantin putih sangat pas dan cocok di tubuhnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sangat tampan dengan stelan jas warna hitam. Sungmin memandangi wajahnya “mungkin bukan aku tapi kau kak jika semuanya berjalan lancar, tetapi inilah yang terjadi—maaf kan aku”  
Heechul menepuk pundak Sungmin “Teuki tidak marah pada mu dia hanya masih mencintai Kyuhyun dan dia merasa bodoh akan hal itu, jadi bersabarlah dan cerialah”  
Sungmin mengangguk “ayo sebentar lagi kau harus menuju altar” Heechul menggandeng lengan Sungmin.  
Saat pintu gedung terbuka, disana sudah ada ratusan tamu yang berdiri dan memandang kagum pada Sungmin. Terlihat disana ada paman-paman dan anggota keluarganya dan juga teman-temannya. Namun tidak ada sosok Kang in dan Leeteuk, Mungkin benar adanya kalau Kang in menyukai Leeteuk.  
Hankyung mengapit tangan Sungmin dan akan membawanya ke altar,Kyuhyun sudah ada di latar bersiap menyambut Sungmin.  
Eunhyuk dan Donghae menatap kalender yang ada kamarnya, mungkin sekarang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di altar. “Hae! Bukannya kau mendapat undangan untuk menghadiri acara Kyuhyun-ssi?”  
Donghae mengangguk “aku bingung harus datang atau tidak... aku tidak ingin menyakiti kakak”  
“tapi setidaknya Hae... aku yakin Sungmin-ssi merasa sedih sekarang”  
“lalu apa kakak tidak lebih sdih melihat adiknya menikah dengan kekasih nya?”  
“tapi Hae!” rengek Eunhyuk “ kau kan berjanji untuk memnuhi permintaan ku”  
Donghae memutar kedua bola matanya “ini sudah terlambat”  
“tidak ada kata terlambat!” seruEunhyuk, melihat kegigihan Eunhyuk—Donghae punakhirnya mengiyakan. Setelah berkemas dan memiliki uang yang cukup mereka berdua berpamitan pada Leeteuk dengan alasan untuk mengunjungi studio tari di seoul. Leeteuk pun mengiyakan tanpa tahu alasan yang sebenarnya.

Hankyung memberikan tangan Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun tanda bahwa Sungmin sekarang adalah istrinya. Mereka berdua tersenyum dan menghadap kearah Pastur yang bertugas. Dan akhirnya mereka sah sebagai suami istri.”akan lebih baik jika kakak berada disini” gumam Sungmin saat Kyuhyun hendak mencium nya.  
“aku juga berarap seperti itu” jawab Kyuhyun.  
Acara pernikahan pun berjalan dengan lancar.

________________________________________

“mungkin Eunhyuk dan Donghae tidak datang karena menjaga perasaam Teuki “ gumam Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di gedung untuk melaksanakan resepsi. “meskipun bukan Leeteuk tapi aku cukup senang jika mereka bisa datang”

Brak!

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh kearah suara berasal, mereka melihatdua namja yang tadi di bicarakan datang dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal”ah sampai juga!” seru Eunhyuk tanpa melihat situasi. Donghae hanya menpuk dahinya, sadar banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya—mereka berdua langsung membungkuk dan meminta maaf.  
Sungmin langsung menghampiri keduanya “kakak tidak ikut??”  
“kami saja berbohong agar bisa datang kesini” jawab Eunhyuk.   
Donghae mengangguk “Eunhyuk yang memikirkan perasaan mu, tapi aku tidak-kalau bukan janji bodoh di rumah sakit aku tidak akan datang---AWWW!!”

Eunhyuk menginjak kaki Donghae dengan sangat kencang “diam kau bodoh!” omel Eunhyuk “selamat ya Sungmin noona!semoga kau bahagia selalu”  
Donghae mencibir “bahagia?diatas penderitaan kakak?” Eunhyuk sekali lagi memukul kepala Donghae. Sungmin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua adik tirinya ini, ia bahkan tidak marah dengan cibiran Donghae. Itu berarti Donghae memang tidak ingin melukai perasaan kakak nya.  
“bagaimana keadaan nya?” kali ini Kyuhyun bertanya. Donghae menatap sinis Kyuhyun. Kenapa menanyakan wanita yang telah di campakan rasanya Donghae ingin memakai Kyuhyun. 

Eunhyuk menjawab keadaan kakak nya dengan ramah, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk-anggukan kepala dan sesekali tersenyum. Hingga tak terasa pesta pernikahan mereka berdua sudah di ujung acara.   
“Hae... kau mau menjadi artis?” tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae menggelengkan kepaanya “tidak... terima kasih telah memilihku tetapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkannya”  
“kenapa??”kini Sungmin ikut bertanya  
“aku ingin menjadi dokter dan menjaga kakak...”jawab Donghae tegas “kalau begitu kami berdua pamit dan selamat atas pernikahan mu”  
“sama-sama” jawab Sungmin. Sungmin ingin memeluk Donghae tapi namja itu menghindar dan akhirnya memeluk Eunhyuk “hati-hati ya”

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Tak lama keluar dari altar, dari kejauhan Donghae dan Eunhyuk melihat Sungmin noona melempar buket bunga dan yang mendapatkannya adalah Heechul noona. Mereka berdua tertawa melihat Heechul noona yang kegirangan.heechul menoleh kebelakang lalu melambaikantangan nya ke arah Donghae dan Eunhyuk.  
Mereka berdua menghela nafas “ayo pulang” ajak Donghae “kadang hidup itu tidak adil ya”  
“heh?” Eunhyuk reflek menoleh kearah Donghae “ya bisa di bilang begitu—kakak dan Sungmin noona sama-sama sakit. Aku berharap semuanyaberjalan normal dan kita bisa menjadi keluarga “ Eunhyuk merekatkan jaketnya “aku yakin kakak akan menemukan laki-laki yang lebih baik dari Kyuhyun-ssi”  
“ne”  
________________________________________

Leeteuk menatap jam dinding berharap Donghae dan Eunhyuk segera pulang, iamelangkah ke arah dan dapur dan menatap kalender. Airmata nya kembali jatuh dan ingat bahwa hari ini adalah pernikahan adik nya—leeteuk menangis meraung-raung meluapkan segala perasaan nya dan berharap setelah ini ia tidak menangis lagi.

________________________________________

Beberapa hari kemudian, Leeteuk menjadi ceria lagi. Wajah nya sudah tidak sepucat kemarin kemarin-warna pipinya pun sedikit merah. Bagaimana ia tidak ceria jika setiap hari ada saja ulah Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang membuatnya tertawa,marah dan kesal.  
Leeteuk mengeteuk-ngetukan kakinya di lantai sambil melipat kedua tangan nya. Di hadapanya kini ada dua namja dengan wajah babak belur “memang nya wajah kalian itu kanvas?” omel Leeteuk. Donghae dan Eunhyuk sampai menutup kedua telinga nya “baru kemarin wajah kalian membaik sekarang bertegkar lagi.. kali ini masalah nya apa?”

Donghae mulai menjawab “aku di bilang anak pungut” jawab nya dengan suara lirih “mereka mengejek kakak. Karena aku tidak terima jika mengejek kakak makanya aku memukul mereka”jelas Donghae.

Leeteuk menghela nafas dan menyuruh mereka duduk di kursi. Leeteuk mengambil kotak obat,dan mengobati luka-luka kedua adiknya ini. “kalian seharusnya tidak membuat masalah—biarkan mereka berbicara sesuka mereka yang terpenting adalah kalian mempunyai kakak”  
“tapi”Eunhyuk menyela   
“apa?” tanya Leeteuk  
“kakak dapat panggilan dari sekolah” jawab Eunhyuk  
“ne!!!” seru Leeteuk sambil menekan luka Eunhyuk “kalian!! Cepat masuk kamar dan tidur” bentak Leeteuk.  
Eunhae pun langsung berlari ke kamar. Leeteuk menepuk dahi nya tapi seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya. Hidup nya lebih   
bewarna....  
________________________________________

Akhirnya Leeteuk pun datang ke sekolah—yeoja itu menunggu di ruang konseling. Di dalam ruangan itu sudah ada orang tua murid yang jadi korban pemukulan Eunhae. Sedangkan Eunhae berada di ruang guru bersama guru bimbingan konseling yang bertugas menangani siswa bermasalah “kalian sudah menyuruh kakak kaliandatang??” tanya Seonsangnim  
“nae Saem” jawab keduanya  
“bagus.. kalau begitu ikut kalia tunggu dikelas seonsaeng akan mengurusi masalah ini”  
Eunhae pun mengangguk “bagus” ucap Seonsangnim

Seonsangnim pun merapikan kemejanya agar tidak terlihat kusut, ia berjalan sambil menyapa murid-murid. Ia masuk keruang konseling.

“Kau......” ucap Leeteuk tertahan.   
Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu tanpa mengatakan satu patah katapun. Mereka berdua langsung menunjukan sikap profesionalisme namun tak melepaskan padangan satu sama lain.  
“aku menemukan mu malaikat ku”


	8. A New Love

Chapter 8 ~A New Love ~

Leeteuk menyesap kopi nya sambil berjalan di taman sekolah setelah selesai rapat. Ia tak menyangka jika Kang in ternyata mengundurkan diri dan menjadi guru di sekolah Eunhae,seperti sudah di takdirkan “Donghae dan Eunhyuk bukan anak yang nakal dia berbuat seperti itu karena ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang menyakiti mu”  
“aku beruntung.....”  
Keduanya kembali terdiam. Kang in tadinya ingin menanyakan tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin namun batal ketika melihat senyum mantan atasannya sekarang. Jujur saja Kang inmasih mencintai Leeteuk hingga saat ini bahkan ia belum punya yeojachingu.  
Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing tanpa sadar ada Eunhae yang sedang grasak grusuk di semak-semak. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kang in adalah asisten kakak nya “kenapa hanya diam siy” Donghae mengacak rambutya frustasi  
“karna baru bertemu setelah sekian lama” jawab Eunhyuk :sepertinya kita harus buat rencana untukmereka berdua”  
“ne... ayo kita pergi” Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk agar keluar dari semak-semak sialan itu. Lihat sekarang.. baju mereka jadi kotor!   
“maaf jika kedua adik ku membuat masalah di sekolah dan merepotkan mu”  
Kang in menoleh kearaha Leeteuk “tidak... tidak.. mereka tidak merepotkan kok aku janji akan mengwasi mereka”

Leeteuk tersenyum, tangan nya memilin ujung bajunya. Entah kenapa ia sedikit gugup berada di samping Kang in padahal dulu ia biasa sajaketika berdua dengan Kang in. Sesekali Leeteuk menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya agara membuat dirinya tenang. Sesekali juga Leeteuk memperhatikan wajah Kang in yang teduh, raut wajah Kang in berbeda dengan yang dulu “apa kau sudah punya pacar?” tanya Leeteuk gugup, ia menyesal telah menanyakan hal itu pada Kang in “maaf”  
“aku menunggu seseorang” jawab Kang in yang membuat Leeteuk membulatkan matanya “yeoja itu... aku menunggu nya hingga ia membuka hatinya untuk ku. “

Leeteuk terdiam. Adaperasaan tidak rela ketika mendengar Kang in menunggu perempuan dan itu artinya hati Kang in hanya milik wanita itu “maaf jika selama ini aku membuat mu bekerja terus hingga kau harus menunggu yeoja itu”  
Kang in mengusap kepalaLEeteuk lembut, hingga membuat jantung Leeteuk berdegup kencang. “tidak apa-apa..... ayo ku antar kau pulang. Aku sudah tidak ada jam di sekolah”  
Leeteuk memegang dadanya yang asih berdetak tak karuan, ia menatap tubuh Kang in yang tegap di samping nya seolah-olah Kang in siap melindung nya. Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh dikepalanya.. ia baru saja bertemu dengan Kang in dan tidak mungkin ia jatuh cinta padanya.  
Apa?jatuh cinta? Sepertinya tidak... mungkin Leeteuk hanya merindukan Kang in sebagai sahabatnya.

________________________________________

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang duduk di meja belajar masing-masing mengerjakan hukuman dari Kang in Seonsangnim. Donghae mengetuk-ngetuk kan pensil mekanik nya ke meja sedangkan Eunhyuk sudah menggigit pensilnya hingga pensil itu penuh dengan bekas gigitan “Hyuk”panggil Donghae  
Eunhyuk hanya menjawab nya dnegan gumaman  
“sepertinya kita harus menjodohkan Kang in Seonsaeng dengan kakak?”  
“tanpa di jodohkan pun Kang in seonsaeng sudah menyukai kakak, masalah nya hanya di kakak yang tidak peka. Aku yakin kaau Kang in Sonsaeng itu memang mencintai kakak dengan tulus. Itu terlihat dari mata nya yang memandang kakak”  
“setidak nya itu bisa mengusir Kyuhyun-ssi dari hati kakak” sambung Donghae “atau memang Kyuhyun-ssi sudah tidak ada di hati kakak ya”  
Eunhyuk mengangkat kedua bahunya “ngomong-ngomong Hae. Aku dapat SMS dari Sungmin-noona katanya dia hamil”

Prang!!

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling menoleh lalu reflek menuju pintu dan membukanya. Mereka terkejut melihat sang kakak menumpahkan 2 gelas susu yang masih panas dan mengenai kaki nya. Donghae langsung menatap sang kakak horor, sudah bisa di pastikan kakak nya mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk barusan. Menyebut nama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masihtabu dan sensitif bagi Leeteuk. “ayo kekamar kak” Donghae memapa Leeteuk yang berjalan pincang menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk menghubungi Kang in agar datang.  
Taklama Kang in pun datang, ia segera mengambil kotak P3K yang sudah di siapkan Eunhyuk. Setelah melihat Kang in datang, Donghae langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.  
“ada apa?” tanya Kang in sambil mengobati kaki Leeteuk yang merah akibat tumpahan susu panas tadi “kau mendengar sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin”

Leeteuk menganguk. Ia menatap Kang in yang ada di bawah mengobati kakinya “aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Eunhyuk dan Donghae bahwa Sungmin hamil” Leeteuk mulai menangis “Kyu..hyun.. Sungmin hamil anak Kyuhyun. Mereka sudah sah sebagai suami dan istri” ucapnya sambil terisak. Kang in mengubah posisinya duduk di samping Leeteuk   
“kau masih mencintai Kyuhyun?” tanya Kang in langsung. Namja itu menatap Leeteuk lalu menarikwajah Leeteuk agar bisa menatap matanya langsung “katakan pada ku”

Leeteuk bingung harus berkata apa.karna saat iniia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis. Entah karena ia masih mencintai Kyuhyun atau memang teringat penghianatan mereka berdua atau karna takut?  
Leeteuk masih tak menjawab. Kang in tahu Leeteuk sedang bingung denganperasaan nya. Ini sudah bertahun-tahun sejak kejadian itu tapi Leeteuk sam sekali belum bisa melupakannya. Kang in menarik dagu Leeteuk lalu mencium bibir yeoja itu dengan lembut, mencoba memasukan semua perasaan Kang in.

Tidak ada balasan dari Leeteuk. Yeoja itu hanya diam mengikuti permainan Kang in,sampai akhirnya Kang in melepaskan ciumannya “berhenti menangis” ucap Kang in. “tidurlah ada aku disini” Kang in merebahkan tubuh Leeteuk di kasur  
“aku tidak mencintai Kyuhyun” ucap Leeteuk akhirnya “aku merasa jijik dengan diriku dan mereka” lanjutnya “karena Kyuhyun pernah.....” Leeteuk memalingkan wajah nya “pernah mencium ku dan juga menyentuh ku. Aku jijik melihat diriku karena kenyataan Kyuhyun melakukan itu dengan Sungmin”  
Kang in menyelimuti Leeteuk “kau jangan berfikir seperti itu.. karna aku akan mengobati semuanya” Kang in kembali mencium Leeteuk sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Leeteuk agar tidur.   
Leeteuk meraba bibirnya yang tadi di cium oleh Kang in. “dia mencintaiku?” gumam nya lalu terlelap sambil memegangi bibirnya.   
Kang in menghela nafas dari kamarnya setelah pulang dari rumah Leeteuk, untung besok hari minggu jadi ia bisa bangun siang.  
Drtttt drttt handphone nyabergetar. Kang in tersenyummelihat pesan yang ia dapat dari Donghae   
‘besok aku dan Hyukie akan mengajak kakak bermain di taman ria, aku harap seonsangnim bisa ikut’  
Kang in langsung mengiyakan ajakan Donghae tanpa tahu maksud dan tujuan dua namja itu.

________________________________________

Donghae hanya bisa melongo melihat kakak nya yang terlihat cantik “wow... kau sangat cantik kak” seru Donghae,lalu menghampiri kakak nya dan memeluk nya dari belakang mencoba mencium harum tubuh kakak nya “kakak sangat cantik”  
“kau juga tampan Hae” Leeteuk mengusap rambut Donghae lembut. “ayo kita berangkat”   
Donghae pun mengangguk. 

Leeteuk dan kedua adknya pun berjalan menuju halte bis. Donghae tersenyum penuh arti saat ada sebuah mobil yang berada di depan mereka.”Seonsaengnim!” seru Eunhyuk senang karena rencana nya dan Donghae berhasil.  
“Kang in-ssi” gumam Leeteuk gugup.ia lalu menoleh kearah dua adiknya yang sudah membuka pintu mobil   
“ayo kak! Seonsaengnim ingin ikut bersama kita” ucap Donghae.  
Leeteuk pun membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di samping Kang in. Kang in pun mulai mengegas mobilnya dan menuju taman ria. “ngomong-ngomong kalian berdua tidak usah memanggil ku seonsangnim kalau berada di luar”  
“lalu harus memanggil apa?’hyung’” jawab Donghae asal  
Kang in mengangguk “ kalau kau sudah jadi pacar kakak ku baru aku akan memanggil hyung”  
Kang in tertawa ringan. 

Tak lama mereka sampai di taman ria, Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung kabur entah kemana meninggalkan Kang in dan Leeteuk berdua. “kau mau naik apa?” tanya Kang in  
“sebaiknya kita mencoba semuanya!” seru Leeteuk. Sudah lama ia tidak ke taman ria dan berteriak-teriak “Eunhae sudah besar jadi mereka tidak akan tersesat... ayo!” Leeteuk menarik tangan Kang in  
Mereka benar-bena menghabskan waktu nya berdua, menaiki semua wahan dan makan siang berdua. Melupakan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang entah kemana. 

Waktu pun cepat berlalu, Kang in mengajak Leeteuk menaiki wahana bianglala. Wahana romantis karna Kang in ingin mengungkapkan smeua perasaan nya, ia tidak bisa menunggu lama karna ia sudah menunggu selama bertahun-tahun.  
Angin sedikit meniup rambut Leeteuk hingga membuat poni nya berantakan.”ada yang ingn ku kakatakan pada mu”  
Leeteuk langsung menatap ke bawah mengalihkan pandangan nya “aku mengenal mu sudah lama... perasaan itu tumbuh seiring seringnya kita bertemu. Saat kau mengatakn kau menyukai Kyuhyun hatiku berdesir sakit... aku sadar bahwa ketika mencintai seseorang bukan berarti harus menjadi milik kita. Aku harus menekan perasaan kukepadamu.” Kang in menghela nafas “saat Kyuhyun melukai mu, aku pun ikut terluka karena Kyuhyun menyia-nyiakan mu seperti itu”  
“lalu” Leeteuk menatap Kang in dengan sendu “kau senang Kyuhyun sudah tidak bersama ku???”  
Kang in menggeleng pelan “tidak..... justru aku marah karna ia melukai mu. Aku sadar tidak ada tempat di hati mu untuk ku. Kau hanya menganggapku sbagai bawahan mu dan juga sahabat mu bahkan mungkin hingga saat ini”Kang in terdiam “aku mencintai mu Teuki”

Tidak ada jawaban dari Leeteuk, Kang in mendekatkan wajah nya kearah Leeteuk menarik dagunya dan menciumbibirnya lembut. Tidak ada balasan dari Leeteuk sama seperti kemarin, Kang in mulai melepas ciumannya tapi Leeteuk menahanya.   
Kedua tangan nya mengalung di leher Kang in dan membalas ciumannya “jadi kau mnerima ku?”tanya Kang in  
Leeteuk tersenyum “kau mau menunggu ku untuk beradaptasi?”  
Kang in mengangguk “tentu!”ucapnya senang 

“setelah kau mencium ku kemarin aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Aku juga masih bingung dengan perasaan ku sendiri. Waktu kau bilang ada wanita yang kau tunggu jujur aku sedikit tidak rela”  
Leeteuk berdiri membuka pintu bianglala karena mereka sudah sampai di bawah. “kau cemburu”imbuh Kang in  
Mereka berdua berjalan menuju parkiran mobil, disana sudah ada Eunhae yang melipat kedua tangan nya “jadi sudah selesai pacarannya?”tanya Donghae sedikit ketus  
“lalu kapan kalian akan menikah” kali ini giliran Eunhyuk yang bertanya. Leeteuk hanya bisa tersneyum malu-malu   
“eitssss wajah kakak memerah” Donghae merngkul pundak kakak nya “aigooo kakak makin cantik” godanya “pantas saja Seonsangnim mencintai mu”  
“lalu kapan menikah..... aku mau punya keponakan!”rengek Eunhyuk  
Kang in berfikir sejenak. berhubungLeeteuk meminta waktu ia jadi tidak bisa buru-buru. 1 tahun mungkin waktu yang cukup “setelah kalian lulus dan masuk kuliah “  
Keduanya melongo “lama sekali!!!” seru mereka berdua

Leeteuk dan Kang in hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi kedua adik nya ini.ia bisa membayangkan bagaiana ramainya rumah mereka.  
Memang benar.... Tuhan punya rencana di balik semua ini, Tuhan tau apayangterbaik untuk umatnya dan kapan waktu yang terbaik untuk memberikan kado indah itu. Segala sesuatunya sudah di takdirkan  
Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin dan Leeteuk menemukan Kang in sebagai cinta sejatinya. Cinta mu menentukan kepada siapa orang itu.  
Its your love

to be cont


	9. Second Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally, they're find their happines!!

Chapter 9 –Second Wedding-  
Akhirnya Leeteuk pun menikah setelah Donghae berhasil masuk kuliah jurusan kedokteran dan Eunhyuk jurusan seni, Eunhyuk juga memiliki pekerjaan paruh waktu sebagai model. Ia cukup terkenal sekarang.  
Karena mereka berdua, Leeteuk dan Kang in memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul. Tadinya Kang in agak khawatir tapi Leeteuk meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan sudah bisa memaafkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.   
Donghae pun sudah memasuki semester 3 di perkuliahannya, Leeteuk sempat menunda pernikahan selama beberapa bulan dengan berbagai alasan, Kang in sih bisa mengerti kenapa calon istrinya seperti itu tapi tidak dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang terkesan seperti kakek nenek yang ingin memiliki cucu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Leeteuk menyerahkan rancangan gaunnya pada Heechul, ia sama sekali tidak menyagka Heechul sudah menikah dengan Hankyung dan parahnya tidak mengundangnya “aku tidak ingin menggganggumu “itulah jawaban Heechul “kau butuh waktu untuk tenang”. Tadinya Leeteuk tidak terima dengan alasan Heechul,karena bagaimanapun itu adalah hari bahagia dan Leeteuk ingin melihat sahabat nya bahagia.   
Donghae dan Eunhyuk mempersiapkan gedung dan semua yang di butuhkan sedangkan Kang in dan Leeteuk hanya tinggal mengurus surat-surat untuk mencatat pernikahan mereka ke catatan sipil. Kang in pun kembali bekerja di perusahaan lain sebagai manager di seoul, ia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan karena memiliki pengalaman dan kemampuan.  
Mereka pun tinggal di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, Kang in sengaja membeli rumah dengan dua lantai agar Eunhyuk dan Donghae bisa tidur di kamar masing-masing.

Bruk!

“ada apa??”tanya Leeteuk panik   
“tidak ada apa-apa kak!” jawab Donghae “setelah resepsi kalian langsung honey moon kan??” tanya Donghae sambil berteriak karna ia ada di lantai dua bersama Eunhyuk yang sedang memasukan beberapa baju seksi ke dalam koper.  
“namja-namja aneh” gumam Leeteuk “kenapa? kalian mau ikut”tawar Leeteuk,mungkin baginya akan seru tapi tidak dengan Kang in yang langsug melotot horor. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan malam pertamanya akan di ganggu mereka berdua. Kang in berdoa dalam hati agar kedua adik ipar nya itu tidak ikut bahkan kalau mereka memaksa ikut Kang in akan melakukan segala cara untuk tidak membiarkan mereka ikut.   
“tidak!” seru keduanya.  
Kang in langsung menghela nafas lega dan menyunggingkan senyum nya, membuat Leeteuk menatap heran ke arah nya.  
“ini gara-gara kau Hae pakai acara ketiban koper”  
“ishhh berisik sudah rapikan saja baju-baju ini”  
“kakak sungguh saaaangaaaaat polos” ucap Eunhyuk sambil tertawa membayangkan apa yang terjadi nantinya.   
Donghae melirik Eunhyuk “kakak tidak seperti mu yg suka nonton yadong”  
“kau juga”  
“aku kan dokter wajar”  
“calon... ingat itu”  
“yah intinya wajar kan aku harus tau bagaimana proses reproduksi”  
Skak mat!  
Eunhyuk langsung diam tidak membalas ucapan Donghae.

________________________________________

Heechul berdiri di belakang Leeteuk yang sedang memakai gaun pengantinnya. Ya.. Leeteuk menikah dengan Kang in—namja yang dulu menjadi bawahannya ini sekarang menjadi suaminya. Leeteuk menggenggam gaun pun putih nya yang menjuntai itu dengan erat. Leeteuk menenangkan detak jantung nya yang berdegup kencang. “Kyuhyun.... akan datang bersama Sungmin” ucap Heechul hati-hati. Meski Leeteuk mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memaafkan mereka berdua tetap saja luka itu masih berbekas “kau tidak apa-apakan? Kang in yang menyuruhku menghubungi mereka”  
“ne...biarkan mereka datang” jawab Leeteuk datar—entah kenapa di saat seperti ini muncul perasaan ragu hanya dengan mendengar nama Kyuhyun. “Kyu.....”

Cklek!

Heechul dan Leeteuk menoleh ketika pintu ruangan nya di buka. Leeteuk terkejut ketika melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang mengenakan stelan kemeja “kau sangat cantik seperti malaikat Teuki”  
Heechul yang mengerti keadaan segera keluar dari ruangan “tenang.. aku sudah dapat ijin dari Kang in-ssi”  
Leeteuk masih diam—jujur ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa saat ini. “Kang in benar-benar laki-laki yang baik Teukie... tidak seperti ku yang pernah menyakiti mu sangat dalam” Kyuhyun mendekat kan wajahnya ke wajah Leeteuk lalu menarik dagu Leeteuk agar menatap nya dan sesaat Kyuhyun bisa melihat luka itu masih berbekas. Kyuhyun tersenyum karena ia bisa melihat ke dalam mata mantan kekasihnya,ia bisa melihat bahwa kini Leeteuk mencintai orang lain. “bahkan aku merasa bersalah padamu namun aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sungmin karena aku sangat mencintai nya” Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajah nya dan  
Chu---

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Teuki sekilas “dan sekarang aku ingin kau bahagia...kau mau memaafkan ku”  
Leeteuk mengangguk pelan dan memeluk Kyuhyun “aku memaafkan mu dan Sungmin” Leeteuk tersenyum kecil “asal kau tahu aku sudah tidak mencintai mu lagi jadi jangan besar kepala. Ada Kang in yang mengisi hatiku dan mengobati luka ku meski luka itu belum sepenuhnya mengering” Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya “aigooo... adik ipar ku” ucap Leeteuk sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.   
“aku tidak memaksamu untuk melupakan nya karena aku tahu itu sangat sulit, paling tidak aku berterima kasih kau sudah mau membuka hatimu untukku dan Sungmin”  
“appa!”

Mata Leeteuk tertuju pada namja kecil yang menghampiri ayah nya lalu ada sosok perempuan yang masuk keruangan itu. “kakak....” gumam Sungmin sambil meneteskan air mata nya. Leeteuk sempat mematung sebentar, semua kenangan nya bersama Sungmin selama ini menguar begitu saja seperti sebuah film. Kesungguhan adik nya selama ini membuat Leeteuk pun luluh,Sungmin dengan sabar menunggu Leeteuk, sudah saat nya Leeteuk membebaskan Sungmin dari penderitaan nya meskipun luka nya sendiri belum sembuh sepenuhnya tapi ia akan berusaha. Bagaimana pun Sungmin adik kandung nya—hubungan persaudaraan mereka lebih penting di banding luka masa lalu yg tidak baik untuk di ingat.

Leeteuk tersenyum “kemarilah” ucap Leeteuk  
Sungmin langsung memeluk Leeteuk dengan erat sambil menangis “maaf kan aku kak..... maaf” yang Sungmin ucapkan hanya kata maaf dan maaf. Leeteuk menepuk punggung Sungmin lembut   
“aku sudah memaafkan mu Ming... Tuhan sudah menggantikan yg hilang dari ku. Tidak ada alasan lagi aku marah padamu. Memang kita tidak pernah tau apa yang Tuhan rencanakan untuk kita sampai aku sendiri menyadarinya”  
Sungmin mengusap air mata nya yang terus mengalir “aku senang kau bahagia dengan Kyuhyun” mata Leeteuk tertuju pada Yeoja kecil di gendongan Kyuhyun “bahkan kau memiliki anak yang manis” Leeteuk mencubit pipi yeoja kecil itu. Pipi dan mulutnya persis dengan Sungmin   
“namanya Sungyeol” ucap Sungmin memperkenalkan anak nya pada Leeteuk “selamat kak... dan terima kasih”  
Leeteuk mengangguk senang “akan lebih baik jika kita menjodohkan anak kita jika sudah dewasa”  
Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melongo “eh??”  
“tapi kan mereka akan jadi sepupu kak”  
Leeteuk berfikir sejenak “tidak jadi masalah” ucap Leeteuk enteng.

Brak!

Donghae yang tampan masuk kedalam ruangan “wow.. sedang reunian?tapi sudah tidak ada waktu untuk itu.. ayo kak” Donghae mengulurkan tangan nya dan menggandeng Leeteuk menuju altar.  
Disana sudah ada Kang in yang menunggu, Donghae menyerahkan tangan kakak nya kepada Kang in. Mereka berdua pun menghadap altar dan mengucapkan janji suci satu sama lain.  
Pesta pun berjalan cukup meriah, bahkan karyawan Leeteuk pun banyak yang datang.   
Donghae dan Eunhyuk tampak sibuk dengan handphone mereka, untuk memastikan keberangkatan pesawat, hotel dan lain sebagainya.  
Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memeluk Leeteuk dan Kang in bergantian, begitupun Heechul dan Hankyung. “jadi kalian mau langsung bulan madu???” tanya Hankyung   
“Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sudah menyiapkan semuanya, aku hanya menuruti permintaan mereka” jelas Leeteuk  
“lalu” Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Kang in “kau mau kembali ke perusahaan?” tawar Kyuhyun  
“akan kupikirkan setelah bulan madu”  
“pengantin baru! Ayo berangkat bulan madu dan buat keponakan untuk kami” seru Eunhyuk yang suksesmembuat wajah Leeteuk memerah. Heechul,Hankyung,Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertawa mendengar ocehan Eunhyuk tadi.  
“kami pamit ne...” Kang in memeluk mereka satu persatu. Lalu menggandeng Leeteuk dengan mesra menuju bandara. Tanpa Leeteuk tahu isi kopernya bukan baju normal.  
Dan sebuah keluarga terbentuk dari sini......  
Apapun yang terjadi meski kau berusaha sekuat tenaga memutuskan hubungan persaudaraan, hubungan itu tetap ada dan terikat dengan benang yg tidak terlihat. Waktu dan keikhlasan menjalani hidup lah yang membuat semuanya kembali indah.

End.

Huaaaaaaaa..... akhirnya ending juga...  
Sebenernya dulu aq author di ffn juga tetapi mendadak ngga bisa di buka.dan nongol lah di sini. Di sini atau di ffn sama-sama nyaman..  
Setelah ini mungkin akan ada sekuel nya ada special part Kangteuk honey moon. yg mau temenan via Fb bisa search nama ku.. :)  
Thanks for the reader


End file.
